Cadenas de sangre
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Sin saberlo, Lucy Heartfilia se adentró en la guarida del dragón para no volver a salir nunca mas [Vampire AU]
1. Prólogo

**Nota** : Este fic está basado en _"Esclava de un vampiro"_ por _Rikotsu_. Es un gran fic (en inglés) que os aconsejo leer, ya que muchas partes y aspecto de mi historia fueron inspiradas en él

 **Nota2** : Si uso el mismo cover, es porque es el único decente en DeviantART XD

 **Fairy Tail Pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** – Prólogo

Y aquí estaba yo, Lucy Heartfilia, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela secundaria Fairy Tail, llegando tarde porque mi despertador decidió quedarse sin pilas

"¡Corre Lu-chan, vamos a llegar tarde!" Gritó Levy

Nos apresuramos por los pasillos hasta nuestra clase. Afortunadamente el profesor no había llegado aún, así que nos dirigimos aliviadas a nuestros asientos

Levy Mcgarden se sentaba a mi izquierda, ella era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela

A mi derecha se sentaba Gray Fullbuster, el playboy más sexy junto a Sting Eucliffe. No eran precisamente buenos estudiantes, pero creo que estaban demasiado ocupados besando a chicas como para que les importe

Ellos habían intentado flirtear conmigo en repetidas ocasiones, especialmente Gray, pero yo me niego a ser una de sus muchas chicas de un solo día, además ninguno me parecía tan atractivo como todas las chicas aseguraban. Lo admito, eran calientes, pero no era motivo para admirarles como fans enloquecidas.

La profesora Mirajane Strauss entró en clase, era la profesora de matemáticas y la más dulce de todo el cuerpo docente

"Buenos días chicos" Ella dijo con una radiante sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su mesa "Hoy vamos a hacer un trabajo por parejas, ¿Bien?"

Rápidamente todos empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros escogiendo su pareja con la mirada

"Para evitar rodeos yo misma haré las parejas" Dijo preparando sus papeles

Ante eso se oyó un gemido general, estaba claro que cada cual quería elegir a su pareja, hasta yo preferiría estar con Levy, pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto

"Veamos… Levy Mcgarden y Gajeel Redfox"

Levy se sonrrojó por ser emparejada con el chico que le gusta, es tan tierna

"Lucy Heartfilia con Gray Fullbuster"

Sencillamente perfecto… lo que me faltaba…

Me giré para ver que Gray me dedicaba una sonrisa sexy guiñándome un ojo, a lo que yo puse mala cara

* * *

Tras una larga y tortuosa hora de coqueteo constante por parte del playboy, por fin la clase había terminado, pero por desgracia el proyecto no estaba ni cerca de estar terminado, por lo que tendríamos que reunirnos fuera de la escuela para terminarlo

Esto iba de mal en peor…

"Bueno Lucy… ejem… ¿en tu casa o en la mía?" Dijo dándome una mirada sexy

Yo me palmeé la cara "En la tuya, acabo de limpiar mi apartamento y no quiero que lo ensucies" Hice una pausa "Oh, y esto es solo para hacer el proyecto, no te confíes demasiado, Fullbuster"

"Vaaaamos Lucy~, ¿a que vienen esas formalidades?"

Le ignoré y me dirigí a la salida observando como muchas chicas me daban miradas de muerte por estar acompañada de Gray

Suspiré en derrota "Esto es patético…" Dije en un susurro

* * *

Hace media hora que habíamos dejado la escuela caminando por las calles

"Oye Fullbuster, donde vives, ¿en la ciudad de al lado?" Le pregunté con impaciencia

Le oí reirse en voz baja

"No te preocupes, llegaremos en breve Lucy" Dijo sonriendo "Estamos cerca, solo cinco minutos más"

"Eso espero…" Dije con un tono aburrido

* * *

Como si lo tuviese todo calculado a la perfección, cinco minutos después llegamos a una gran casa… **NO** , a una **mansión gigantesca** de estilo gótico

Como si hubiese visto la muerte ante mis narices, me quedé admirando la construcción en total estado de shock hasta que unas palabras salieron de mi boca

"¡ **SANTA MIERDA FULLBUSTER! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ERES MILLONARIO?!** " Rápidamente tapándome la boca con la mano ante las palabras ocasionadas por el shock

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se sostenía el abdomen, limpiándose las lágrimas de la esquina de sus ojos

"Que importa eso, ¿vamos dentro?" Dijo él al parar de reírse

Nos adentramos por los grandes portales del recinto, atravesando los hermosos jardines hasta llegar a las puertas de entrada

Él las abrió para revelar un gran vestíbulo con una escalera central gigantesca

El lugar estaba decorado con todo tipo de obras de arte que parecían muy antiguas y caras. Las ventanas eran cristaleras parecidas a las que había en las catedrales, pero de distintas colores de rojo, dándole al sitio una leve iluminación carmesí

Estaba un poco oscuro para mi gusto, a decir verdad

Gray cerró las puertas detrás de nosotros haciéndome estremecerme ligeramente por el chirrido de las bisagras, este sitio parecía una mansión encantada

"¡Maestro, estoy de vuelta!" Dijo Gray en voz alta, haciendo un ligero eco en el vestíbulo

Levanté una ceja ante eso "¿Maestro? ¿De qué demonios hablas Fullbuster?" Dije confundida

"Bienvenido, Gray" Dijo una voz masculina un poco siniestra

Me giré para ver a un hombre bajando por los grandes escalones centrales

Era joven, creo que de aproximadamente 25 o 26 años, tenía el torso desnudo solo cubierto ligeramente por una túnica gótica negra de manga larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, bordada con detalles dorados, y unos pantalones negros. Sus ojos eran de un tono rojo brillante, y su pelo era de inusual color rosa

Qué demonios, era el hombre más caliente que he visto en mi vida

Me quedé unos momentos mirándole con la boca abierta, cuando una pequeña hilera de saliva salió de ella

Mierda, ¡¿estaba prácticamente babeando por un hombre?! ¡Espabila Lucy!

El hombre se acercó a mí con una sonrisa retorcida y me alzó la barbilla con dos dedos, haciéndome ruborizar cinco tonos de rojo a la vez

"Vaaaya vaaaaya… ¿me has traído una presa?" Dijo el hombre soltando mi barbilla "Sin duda es hermosa, buen trabajo, Gray"

Me giré hacia Gray con la esperanza de comprender de qué estaba hablando, solo para encontrarme con que le estaba haciendo una reverencia al hombre

Parpadeé tres veces seguidas en total confusión

"Eumhh… Perdona, ¿a quién estás llamando presa?" Dije con una ligera irritación alzando una ceja

El hombre chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente Gray me estaba inmovilizando fuertemente por detrás, no pude ni moverme con su férreo control

"¡KYAAA! ¡¿ **QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES**?!" Le grité con furia intentando liberarme en vano

Antes de darme cuenta el hombre de pelo rosa se había inclinado hacia mí

Sus ojos rojos ahora brillaban con hambre mientras se relamía sus afilados colmillos

Pronto mi ira se convirtió en pánico absoluto "¿¡ **Q-Que está ocurriendo**?!" Grité desesperadamente, pero el hombre no tuvo piedad y se inclinó hasta el hueco de mi cuello

Él deslizó su lengua por mi clavícula y sentí sus afilados colmillos rozando contra una arteria vital, congelándome del miedo

"N-No… P-Porfavor… n-no lo hagas…" Supliqué entre lágrimas con voz débil

El ignoró mi súplica y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor agónico que resonó por todo el lugar

Una sensación de mareo y náuseas me invadió mientras oía al hombre sorber mi sangre

Cada vez me sentí más y más débil con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente, _el mundo ante mí se volvió totalmente negro._


	2. Pánico

Ivan Another hylian: Noup, no al menos no tengo pensado eso por el momento.

yis: tengo capítulos escritos, pero quiero mainear Esclava de un demonio

Rin 2033: Gracias por el apoyo ^-^

nene-san: Aquí la tienes :P

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _El ignoró mi súplica y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello haciéndome soltar un grito de dolor agónico que resonó por todo el lugar_

 _Una sensación de mareo y náuseas me invadió mientras oía al hombre sorber mi sangre_

 _Cada vez me sentí más y más débil con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente, el mundo ante mí se volvió totalmente negro._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** – Pánico

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente "Uuuggh…Uuh…" Gemí mientras me trasladaba en una posición sentada

Mis sentidos se aclararon progresivamente, revelando poco a poco el lugar donde me encontraba

Estaba en una cama tamaño doble con suaves sábanas blancas, en una habitación que no conocía en absoluto. La examiné de esquina a esquina, era un cuarto muy grande, eso estaba claro, pero no pude distinguir nada en absoluto por la oscuridad

Intenté levantarme de la cama, solo para sentir un dolor punzante en el cuello. Toqué la zona dolorida con la mano, notando que la zona estaba inflamada, y había unos orificios extraños

Al lograr ponerme en pié, una sensación de mareo se apoderó de mí, y mis piernas cedieron rápidamente, haciéndome precipitar contra el suelo hacia atrás

"¡Eeeeek, Que daño!" Susurré mientras hacia un intento para levantarme nuevamente

Me sujeté a las paredes cercanas con lo que pude mantener ligeramente el equilibrio, así que me acerqué a algo que parecía una ventana y la abrí, dejando pasar la luz del día a la gran habitación

Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pude ver a través de la ventana, que estaba a mucha altura del suelo

Mis ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa "¿U-Uh? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Dije examinando la habitación con la nueva luz

Como supuse, era muy grande, con hermosos muebles antiguos decorándola, y una puerta en el extremo que parecía llevar a un cuarto de baño

"¿Como he terminado en este sitio?..." Dije mientras intenté recordar "Veamos… recuerdo que tenía que hacer un trabajo con Fullbuster, él me llevó a su casa, sí…" Hice una pausa "Pero aunque esta sea su casa... ¿que hago yo aquí y que es esta herida en mi cuello?"

Vi un gran espejo victoriano en la esquina de la habitación, con lo que decidí acercarme con el fin de ver de qué tipo de herida se trataba

Mis ojos se ampliaron de horror al ver los dos orificios en el lateral de mi cuello, ahora cubiertos de un color morado

Pronto recordé todo lo que pasó ayer, ese hombre de pelo rosa, él… no me digas que él es un…

No Lucy, no puede ser, esas cosas solo existen en las leyendas y en los cuentos para niños, que estupidez

"Bueno, sea lo que sea tengo que irme de este sitio, me pone los pelos de punta" Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

Al abrirla me encontré en un enorme pasillo bien iluminado por una cristalera en la pared final. Había un gran número de puertas, pero solo estaba interesada en salir de aquí, no hay razón para jugar a los detectives ahora

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos de ese sitio enorme, cada pasillo me conducía a un nuevo pasillo, con incontables puertas en cada uno de ellos

Suspiré de exasperación "¿¡Pero qué demonios significa éste infierno arquitectónico?!" Grité

Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontré una gran puerta al final de uno de los pasillos. Sin dudarlo me dirigí a ella, al menos era un avance

Abrí las puertas para encontrarme en un cuarto totalmente sumergido en la oscuridad

Resoplé "¿Que ocurre con los lugares oscuros en este sitio?" Dije mientras me dirigía a las cortinas en el fondo

Cuando la luz inundó el lugar, pude ver que era una enorme biblioteca con varios pisos de alto, por lo menos habría miles de libros por cada piso. Estaba asombrada ante esta biblioteca espectacular, prácticamente me brillaban los ojos de ilusión, siempre me gustaron los libros después de todo

Me acerqué a una estantería cualquiera para ojear los libros que había en ella. Todos tenían pinta de bastante antiguos, algunos escrito hace mas de 400 años, lo que despertó aún más mi interés sobre ellos

Antes de que pudiera alzar la mano y coger alguno de ellos, sentí un escalofrío horrible recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiese una presencia detrás de mí, por lo que me giré bruscamente para encontrar que había absolutamente nada

"Que extraño…" Dije un poco nerviosa "Todo este lugar es tan raro…"

Decidí renunciar a la gloriosa biblioteca y salir volver a mis planes de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

Antes de que pudiese salir, las grandes puertas se cerraron solas haciendo un fuerte estruendo

"¡WAAAA!, ¿ **QUE OCURRE**?" Dije, sintiéndome cada vez más inquieta

De pronto oí una voz susurrante hacer eco por todo el lugar "¿Así que, adentrándote en la guarida del dragón tú sola?"

Bien, ahora tenía miedo, mucho miedo

Intenté abrir las puertas, pero no importó toda la fuerza que usé, no se movieron ni un ápice

El miedo empezó a convertirse en pánico, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué era este lugar?

Sentí de nuevo una presencia detrás de mí, pero esta vez, antes de que pudiese reaccionar, fui inmovilizada por una mano en mi cintura

Ni siquiera pude gritar del miedo como otra mano me amordazó, haciéndome soltar un grito totalmente ahogado.

"¿Que tal ha dormido mi preciosa invitada?" Susurró una voz burlona contra mi oído

Oh dios, era él, ese hombre. Intenté luchar contra su agarre, pero era fuerte, no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos por el miedo cuando empezó a deslizar su mano por debajo de mi camisa, arrastrándola por la suave piel de mi abdomen

Él me empujó de espaldas contra la pared, estando ahora cara a cara. Sus ojos rojos eran brillantes y repletos de hambre, su sonrisa retorcida enseñaba sus colmillos afilados

Se rió de forma oscura mientras sostenía mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza, con una sola mano "No llores, esto va a terminar antes de que te des cuenta"

"D-Detente, otra vez no… por favor…" Supliqué entre lágrimas desesperadamente

"No te preocupes, no vas a sobrevivir ésta vez" Dijo sádicamente, trasladándose a mi cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos nuevamente en mi piel sensible y sorbiendo mi sangre. "Sabes realmente bien" Dijo con un tono de voz mórbido tras unos segundos

Me sentí más débil por momentos "Te lo suplico… no me mates…" Susurré débilmente como última esperanza

De pronto, él se distanció de mi cuello con un aspecto pensativo, como si mis palabras le hubiesen afectado. Pero pronto su rostro volvió a su aspecto demoníaco de nuevo "¿Sabes? Tienes razón" Hizo una pausa "Sería una vergüenza desperdiciar a alguien tan deliciosa como tú"

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?..." Dije con temor

Natsu se relamió mi sangre de la comisura de sus labios "Quiero decir… que eres mía ahora" Dijo con una sonrisa vil "Tu cuerpo, tu sangre, y tu vida… son míos"

Tragué saliva "Q-Que diferencia hay e-entre eso y… m-matarme?..."

Él sonrió "Me refiero a que tu vida me pertenece, y haré lo que quiera con ella. No te voy a matar, sin embargo"

Lucy dudó, si entregarle su vida significaba ser prácticamente su esclava… sin embargo, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía?

Di un suspiró de rendición "Está bien… y-yo… acepto…" Dije esperando no arrepentirme de mi decisión

Los ojos de Natsu se iluminaron con entusiasmo "Bien, entonces, creo que no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Soy Natsu Dragneel, dueño de esta mansión" Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia "Ahora, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Me negué rotundamente a que éste monstruo supiese mi nombre "¡N-No tienes por qué saberlo! ¡Yo ni siquiera necesitaba el tuyo!" Dije con un ápice de valentía

Él se limitó a reírse entre dientes "Claro que sí" Se acercó a mi oído "Necesitas saber que nombre tienes que gritar, ¿no?" Susurró descaradamente

"¡T-Tu estás enfer—"

Me quedé sin habla como él perforó mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre una vez más, y antes de poder evitarlo me desmayé ante la pérdida de sangre de nuevo.


	3. Prisionera

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¡T-Tu estás enfer—"_

 _Me quedé sin habla como él perforó mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre una vez más, y antes de poder evitarlo me desmayé ante la pérdida de sangre de nuevo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** – Prisionera

Cuando recobré la consciencia estaba siendo llevada por Natsu al estilo nupcial. Aún estaba un poco aturdida, pero le oí hablar de algo… con alguien

Mis ojos hicieron un intento por mantenerse abiertos para revelar a Gray delante de Natsu

"Mmmhhn…" Gemí mientras mis sentidos se volvían más nítidos

"¿Despierta ya, princesa? Sin duda eres una mujer fuerte" Dijo Natsu dándome una sonrisa burlona

Gray pareció sorprenderse "Ella está…. ¿viva?" Dijo con un tono de voz incrédulo "Maestro, creí que había sido su presa"

Natsu sonrió "Lo fue, tiene más resistencia de lo que había imaginado" Amplió su sonrisa "Es la candidata perfecta ¿no crees?"

Gray asintió "Eso quiere decir que—"

Natsu le cortó antes de terminar la frase "Es mi nuevo Juguete" Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida

Ante la presencia de Gray mi ira empezó a crecer "F-Fullbuster…" Dije apretando los dientes de enfado, pero estaba demasiado débil

Él me ignoró completamente y se retiró haciendo una reverencia

Natsu volvió su rostro hacia mí "Bueno bueno, veo que ya conoces a mi cazador"

Me sorprendí ante el término "C-Cazador?..."

Asintió con una sonrisa "Él trae presas para mí" Hizo una pausa "Pero ahora que estás tú… ya no será necesario" Susurró con voz ronca

Mi cuerpo se tensó

Natsu se puso en movimiento de nuevo "Ahora, será mejor que descanses y recuperes tus niveles de sangre antes de que vuelva a tener hambre, señorita Lucy" El me dio una mirada petulante

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle como sabía mi nombre, sus ojos miraron fijamente a los míos y empezaron a brillar en un color carmesí intenso. No podía apartar la mirada aunque quisiera, era tan… hipnótico. Pronto mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse por sí solos y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Me desperté una vez más

Estaba en la misma cama de hoy, estaba segura, se sentía muy familiar, aunque algo más cálida de lo que la recuerdo. Cuando intenté moverme de mi posición algo me lo impidió

Qué extraño…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, visualizando débilmente de que se trataba. ¿Acaso ese hombre me había atado a la cama? Muchas ideas se dispararon por mi mente hasta que mi visión se hizo nítida.

Un brazo rodeaba mi cintura, manteniéndome firmemente en mi lugar

No es posible… no me digas que…

Me giré hacia el lado opuesto bruscamente para, efectivamente, encontrarme al hombre durmiendo… con el torso desnudo. No pude apartar la mirada de sus abdominales bien definidos medio tapados por las sábanas blancas, sus pectorales duros como rocas, su piel bronceada, sus brazos anchos…

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Lucy?" Su voz me sacó de mi trance

"¿¡Q-Que, acaso estabas despierto?!" Hice una pausa "Q-Quiero decir, c-claro que no te estaba mirando…" Me sonrojé "¿Y q-que haces aquí?"

Él se abalanzó sobre mí sujetándome las manos a los lados de la cabeza, estando ahora indefensa debajo de su tonificado cuerpo "¿A caso no te acuerdas, Lucy? Tu cuerpo es mío, y haré lo que quiera con él" Susurró en mi oído seductoramente

Tragué saliva audiblemente "P-Pero yo—"

Fui interrumpida cuando sus labios se unieron con los míos y su lengua se adentró en mi boca sin escrúpulos, haciéndome gemir y retorcerme

El rompió el beso "Tan dulce…" Dijo con voz morbosa relamiéndose los labios. Sus ojos comenzaban a encenderse de color rojo de nuevo, y eso no podía ser buena señal

"¿Q-Que es lo que eres?..." Pregunté temerosa

Él se rió entre dientes "¿Enserio? ¿No es muy obvio ya, mi querida Lucy? Soy… ¿Cómo lo llamáis? ¿Un Vampiro?"

Mis ojos se ampliaron "N… **NO** , ¡Eso es imposible, no existen!"

"Nu-huh~ Somos tan reales como tú misma, Lucy" El dijo arrastrándose todavía mas sobre mí mientras daba un gruñido de satisfacción

"¿¡Q-Que vas a hacer?!" Dije aterrorizada

"No te preocupes, solo… Sellar nuestro pequeño acuerdo" Dijo con un tono de voz malicioso

"¡Pe-pero pensaba que lo habíamos sellado ya, bebiste mi sangre… **dos veces**!"

Él profundizó mas su sonrisa enfermiza "Tu cuerpo todavía no es mío" Dijo con voz ronca, sujetando ahora mis dos manos con una sola mano por encima de mi cabeza "Voy a follarte tan duro esta noche…"

Inmediatamente intenté escapar y empecé a temblar del miedo "¡ **N-NO Yo no te lo permitiré**!" Dije con mis ojos muy abiertos

Él se rió de mis intentos "Es una lástima, pero tú has estado de acuerdo con ello. No me importa violarte si es necesario" Susurró en mi oído "A no ser, claro… que prefieras que te mate"

Era cierto, ella había acordado esto, pero no lo quería en absoluto ¿Por qué he tenido que cruzar caminos con este hombre…? Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue patearle fuertemente la ingle con la rodilla. No sé si le dolió, pero él hizo una mueca de dolor por un segundo con lo que tuve oportunidad de arrastrarme fuera de la cama y tratar de huir

Ella corrió por los pasillos tan rápido como pudo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar él se abalanzó hacia ella apareciendo de la nada "Ah-ah… Eso no ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte, Lucy, puedo oler tu dulce sangre a millas de distancia" Dijo mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a su habitación "Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás de esto"

Sacudí la cabeza entre lágrimas mientras me retorcía en sus brazos "¡No por favor, sigo siendo virgen!" Dije desesperadamente

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco ante eso, pero no detuvo su avance en absoluto mientras una vez más entrábamos en la habitación

Me arrojó a la cama y se arrastró por encima de mí una vez más

Gemí de dolor cuando él separó mis piernas con fuerza "No esperes que me detenga o que sea gentil. Voy a hacerlo como me gusta, y eso es áspero y duro" Dijo con voz ronca


	4. Forzada

Guest: Gracias muchas ^^

Rin 2033: Oh créeme, lo hará pronto :) Yo también adoro estos fics XD

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Me arrojó a la cama y se arrastró por encima de mí una vez más_

 _Gemí de dolor cuando él separó mis piernas con fuerza "No esperes que me detenga o que sea gentil. Voy a hacerlo como me gusta, y eso es áspero y duro" Dijo con voz ronca_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** \- Forzada

Él se apoyó sobre ella, y cerró la distancia entre ambas caras a solo unos pocos milímetros de distancia, cerrándose finalmente en un beso

Natsu podía oír a su corazón bombeando su sangre rápidamente, y lo excitaba. Pronto profundizó el beso y lamió ligeramente sus labios, pidiéndole entrada en su boca. Como ella no respondió en absoluto, él gruñó y empujó ligeramente su miembro en endurecimiento sobre su sexo desnudo. El contacto fue demasiado para Lucy, provocando un pequeño gemido

Con esa oportunidad, Natsu hundió su lengua caliente en su boca, mientras jugaba con la lengua de Lucy. Ella dejó escapar una serie de gemidos de molestia, y Natsu, descubriendo que le gustaba ese sonido, movió su lengua explorando las profundidades de su boca

Natsu se echó hacia atrás mirando ahora el rostro enrojecido de Lucy mientras jadeaba en busca de aire

Él movió una de sus manos a su camisa, arrancando la ropa sin vacilación y mirando durante unos momentos su escote cubierto con un sujetador de encaje, antes de arrancarlo de un tirón también

Natsu se quedó mirando su pecho desnudo con lujuria claramente notable en sus ojos, hasta que Lucy se llevó los brazos para cubrirse

Gruñó "¡ **No te atrevas a cubrirte**!" Dijo agarrándola y sacando sus brazos a la fuerza, sosteniéndolos sobre su cabeza con una sola de sus manos, haciéndola aullar de dolor

Él se trasladó a sus pechos para jugar con ellos con la mano que quedaba libre, viendo como el rostro de Lucy se torció en una lucha por no gemir

"Vamos, deja salir esos dulces sonidos, Lucy~" Dijo deslizando su lengua por uno de los pezones

La cara de Lucy mostraba definitivamente su lucha, pero por mucho que quería dejar salir gemido tras gemido sabía que se lamentaría si lo hiciese

Natsu masajeó el pecho izquierdo mientras masajeaba el derecho, haciendo que Lucy deje escapar un pequeño gemido sin remedio

Él sonrió victoriosamente con un brillo cruel en sus ojos "No te preocupes, voy a hacer que te sientas realmente bien pronto"

Natsu se trasladó a lamer y besar su cuello, y luego hundió sus colmillos en las punciones anteriores, haciendo a Lucy gritar de agonía mientras la herida se abrió una vez más

Retrocedió hasta su estómago, acariciándolo y arrastrando besos hasta su destino entre las piernas

Se quedó mirando su sexo desnudo y pronto empezó a masajearlo con un dedo. Ella no podía evitar dejar escapar un maullido suave del placer. Él sonrió con picardía mientras arremolinaba el dedo en su clítoris, haciéndola gemir ante la sensación intensa

Lo pellizcó suavemente haciéndola gemir más fuerte y luego introdujo el dedo lentamente. Ella era apretada, demasiado apretada. Movió el dedo dentro haciéndole gemir a la ligera. Insertó otro dedo y los estiró en forma de tijera, estirándola y preparándola

Ella maulló y gimió mientras él seguía sumando dedos, usando su pulgar para rozar su clítoris. Ella gritó de placer luchando para no llegar a su liberación, ya que no quería darle lo que él esperaba

Pero Natsu volvió a lamer su pezón, con lo que Lucy se rindió y llegó a su orgasmo.

Él sacó sus dedos y se quedó mirando la sustancia entre ellos, se los llevó a la boca para saborear su néctar y gimió ante el delicioso sabor celestial mientras dejó su mano limpia

El sabor dulce le recordaba a su sangre, dando al hombre el deseo de beber un poco mas de ella, pero en su lugar, se acercó a su sexo desnudo y empezó a lamer y chupar su clítoris, jadeando mientras limpiaba cada gota de sus fluidos

Natsu la miró con necesidad y se levantó de su posición en la cama, se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y se los quitó apresuradamente junto con su ropa interior

Volvió a su posición en la cama y él la agarro del pelo para atraerla más cerca de su miembro grueso, grande, y caliente. Ella solo había visto el pene de un hombre en las clases de educación sexual, por lo que supo que éste era enorme

El gruñó de deseo "Empieza a chupar"

Ella gimió en protesta negando con la cabeza

Natsu clavó sus dedos en su cráneo "He dicho, empieza a chupar" Habló con una voz más severa que la asustó de lo que iba a hacer a continuación

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos y le dio pasó la lengua de forma insegura por la cabeza de su miembro

Él dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella comenzó a tomarla más en su boca, chupando y lamiendo. Luego tomó todo su pene en la boca mientras agarraba lo que no cabía con la mano, y empezó moviendo su longitud

El hombre de pelo rosa gemía de placer mientras su linda boca "inocente" hizo maravillas en él

Natsu empezó a empujar sus caderas, pudiendo sentir sus testículos apretar en señal de que terminaría pronto. Él agarró la cabeza de Lucy y empujó su miembro profundamente hasta su garganta

Lucy pronto sintió lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando fue amordazada y forzada

Lo siguiente que supo es que él liberó su esperma caliente y salado en su boca, por lo que ella se apartó de su miembro y empezó a toser, tratando de despejar su garganta. Natsu suspiró con el placer que la rubia le había dado y miró a sus llorosos ojos marrones

Él alzó su barbilla con su mano "No hemos terminado todavía, Lucy…" Dijo con un tono de voz nublado por la lujuria

Antes de que ella pudiese responder, cerró de nuevo la distancia entre los dos en un beso apasionado y salvaje, hasta que él se apartó

Lucy se preguntó porque se había detenido hasta que sintió su miembro duro contra el muslo, y así, ella sabía que el verdadero infierno estaba por venir.


	5. Rota

Guest:Gracias muchas ^^, la respuesta es sí, en todos mis fics termina habiendo amor.

Eagle Gold: Aquí lo tiene, caballero.

Ladyofsweetanddrakdreams897: Tu username me costó 20 segundos escribirlo XDDDDDDDDD

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Antes de que ella pudiese responder, cerró de nuevo la distancia entre los dos en un beso apasionado y salvaje, hasta que él se apartó_

 _Lucy se preguntó porque se había detenido hasta que sintió su miembro duro contra el muslo, y así, ella sabía que el verdadero infierno estaba por venir._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** – Rota

Natsu la miró antes de rozar su pene duro hasta sus pliegues húmedos

"Ahora sé una buena chica, y no luches mientras te violo ¿quieres?" Dijo con voz despiadada mientras se hundió en ella bruscamente

Lucy gimió en voz alta en el dolor mientras estiraba sus paredes. Natsu se detuvo al encontrarse con algo bloqueando su paso, recordando que ella mencionó ser virgen y sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Él rompió su himen con un solo empujón duro, con lo que ella gritó de inmediato ante la sensación horriblemente dolorosa. las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras Natsu seguía empujando " **KYAAAAA, ¡ME DUELE TANTO! POR FAVOR, NATSUUUU** " Suplicó desesperadamente

Pero él no se detuvo en absoluto y podía oler su sangre gotear bajo su miembro, haciéndole querer probarlo. El olor le encendió, haciendo más dura su erección si eso era posible

Natsu no lo podía creer, el había tenido relaciones sexuales con un sinnúmero de mujeres, muchas vírgenes también. Entonces, ¿cómo, cómo ésta mujer podía ser tan increíblemente apretada? Se sentía como si su longitud estaba envuelta en paredes de terciopelo húmedas que lo llevaron al límite

Quería profundizar más, así que le cogió de sus caderas y con un empuje consiguió lo que quería. Podía sentir sus paredes todavía apretar mas como él llegó mas profundo

Ella gritó como su gran longitud alcanzó el cuello del útero de forma continua, amenazando con entrar. Natsu agarró sus caderas de nuevo para que pudiera entrar más, corrió sus manos por sus muslos y movió las piernas de Lucy sobre sus hombros. La nueva posición le dio definitivamente un acceso mejor

Él gimió de placer como su pene rozaba contra sus paredes internas golpeando su punto G, con lo que los gritos de dolor de Lucy tuvieron una matiz de placer. Ella odiaba el hecho de que a pesar que la estaba violando, se sentía tan bien

Cada empuje que el dio alzó sus el cuerpo de ambos más cerca del límite. Podía sentir sus paredes vaginales apretar más duramente en su longitud palpitante. El placer que el cuerpo de Lucy le dio era increíble, a Natsu le encantó cada segundo de ella

Sus pieles golpearon con dureza mutuamente, y el sudor brillante que bajó de ambos, se mezclaba.

Lucy podía sentir como su cuerpo se volcó cuando Natsu la cambió de posición una vez más. Él la agarro por las caderas y las acercaba a las suyas, poniendo a Lucy a cuatro patas. Con un movimiento de caderas entró en ella una vez más mientras gemía de placer

Natsu se arrastró hacia delante por su espalda, apartando su pelo para tener acceso a su cuello y hundiendo sus colmillos, bebiendo su deliciosa sangre

Ella no estaba segura de si se sentía bien u horrible. Fue muy doloroso, era áspero y el tamaño de su miembro hizo una penetración dolorosa. Pero sin embargo cada vez que empujó sus caderas ella experimentaba la puta felicidad, y por mucho que lo odiaba, ella podía sentir su estómago endurecer. Ella estaba cerca de su límite

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir su pene temblar violentamente y no demasiado tarde sintió la liberación de Natsu. Ella gritó "¡Ahhhh! N-No, ¡no dentro de mí por favor!" Suplicó

Pero él la ignoró completamente, sintiendo sus propios fluidos dentro de ella y disfrutando de la sensación de placer mientras las paredes de Lucy se apretaban con su propia liberación. Él gimió y saboreó la sensación de su orgasmo.

Cuando él la había llenado completamente de su semilla, no pudo evitar desplomarse en la cama, tirando en un abrazo el cuerpo casi inerte de Lucy y tapándolos con las sábanas.

Lucy llevó la mano hasta sus pliegues, sintiendo como los fluidos salían de su sexo dolorido

Las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Él se había venido en ella, y el hecho de que no tomaba píldoras anticonceptivas en algún tiempo hacía que las posibilidades de embarazo fuesen de 80%... o Más…

Ella trató de alejarse de su abrazo y de su cuerpo, pero él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y la atrajo hacia sí mismo de nuevo mientras acariciaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Se quedó dormida en su cálido abrazo, con lágrimas secas en su cara roja por su llanto.

* * *

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron lentamente mientras despertaba de su sueño. Un calor muy agradable se presionó contra ella y había cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Girando sobre sí misma llegó a encontrarse mirando fijamente a los ojos oscuros, tan oscuros que parecía como si estuviesen mirando desde la gran Nada. Ella jadeó y su corazón empezó a latir. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y chilló, encogiéndose inmediatamente al sentir un fuerte dolor entre sus piernas

Observó el hecho de las sábanas manchadas de sangre y que ella no era la única desnuda en la cama, y de hecho, ella podía sentir líquidos moviéndose en su interior, y sentir que se derraman.

Entonces Lucy recordó todo, el horror de la noche pasada, el dolor y los gritos que han hecho su garganta dolorida ahora

Ella estaba congelada en su lugar y no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Lágrimas calientes vuelven su visión borrosa y ella comenzó a sollozar en sus manos

Natsu la atrajo hacia sí mientras Lucy intentó usar una mano para empujarlo "¡NO! ¡Alto! ¡T-Todo esto es solo culpa tuya!" Dijo ella con enfado

Lucy lloró corrientes de lágrimas "¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué m-me has hecho esto?"

Natsu llevó una mano a su barbilla, alzándola, mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia ella. Pero pronto gruñó y forzó sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras se arrastraba sobre ella "Porque eres mía"


	6. Débil

Eagle Gold: Pobre Natsu, nadie lo entiende XD

Secret Pure Love: Hago lo que puedo :3

Edie: It's not the same, but is inspired by his fic. Also, in my opinion, his fic is a thousand times better. Thanks for reading my story, also ^^

Guest: Muchísimas gracias T.T

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Lucy lloró corrientes de lágrimas "¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué m-me has hecho esto?"_

 _Natsu llevó una mano a su barbilla, alzándola, mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia ella. Pero pronto gruñó y forzó sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza mientras se arrastraba sobre ella "Porque eres mía"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** – Débil

Él juntó sus labios para un apasionado beso

"N-No… por favor, n-no más…" Lucy dijo tratando de defenderse

Natsu la ignoró mientras lamía sus lágrimas saladas y se trasladaba de nuevo a sus labios. Ella dejó escapar un gemido suave, pero ella no le devolvió el beso, lo que le importunó. Natsu se trasladó por su cuello, succionando su piel y dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por el camino

Siguió bajando hasta encontrarse lamiendo sus pezones mientras alineaba su miembro con sus pliegues femeninos. Lentamente deslizó su longitud hacia su interior haciendo a Natsu gemir de placer y a Lucy soltar un chillido de molestia, ya que su sexo todavía estaba dolorido.

Antes de que él fuese más lejos, alguien llamó a la puerta y Natsu se separó de ella, mirando en la dirección de la puerta

"¿Sí?" Dijo molesto

"Perdón por interrumpir, soy yo" Dijo Gray asomándose por la puerta "El desayuno está listo" Dijo mientras salía por la puerta una vez más

Natsu se dirigió hacia Lucy "Será mejor que te vistas, a menos que no quieras comer" Dijo mientras daba una mirada lasciva a su cuerpo desnudo "Eres libre para refrescarte antes de comer" Señaló hacia la dirección del baño "Pediré a alguien que prepare ropa para ti"

Lucy asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en sus piernas. Cada paso que daba le dolía, se sentía como si se hubiese caído desde un octavo piso, y su sexo era tan dolorido e irritado…

* * *

En la ducha, Lucy hizo una mueca mientras miraba la sangre y el esperma de color blanco fluir por el desagüe. Frotó su cuerpo, con la esperanza de limpiar los restos de lo que hizo con ella.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos cuando ella tocó cada parte dolorida en su cuerpo, y oró a los cielos que todo esto habría terminado, aunque, probablemente no…

Ella se desplomó en el suelo de la ducha y se acurrucó en una bola, cubriéndose el rostro mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando terminó su ducha ella salió y se miró al espejo, lamentándose inmediatamente por lo que vio. Magulladuras, mordiscos y en general piel maltratada que era muy visible. Su rostro estaba rojo y sus mejillas hinchadas de tanto llorar. ¿Cómo podía permitir que esto suceda? Ella debería simplemente haberle dicho que la matase, ya que el dolor que tuvo que pasar era insoportable y no necesitaba más

Ella pasó los dedos por cada marca, sus ojos comenzaron a picar cada vez más, con más lágrimas, pero ella se las secó con el lateral de la mano. Aunque odiaba el hecho de que estas marchas manchaban su cuerpo, no pudo evitar seguir mirando cada una de ellas

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto particular en su cuello. Ella puso su rostro más cerca del espejo para tener una mejor visión. La perforación en el lateral había empeorado notablemente, la piel alrededor era ahora mucho más amoratonada y cuando ella lo tocó, sentía un doloroso picor intenso.

Al salir del baño, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue que en la cama había un vestido. Era rosa, ligero y sedoso. Lucy suspiró con tristeza y empezó a deslizar el vestido por encima de su cuerpo, ella se acercó de nuevo al espejo para echar un vistazo a sí misma

Por lo menos cubrió las marcas en su cuerpo, a excepción de la mordedura, y tenía tirantes finos que era más bien como cintas, añadiendo belleza a la ropa. Tenía que admitir que se veía increíble con eso puesto

* * *

Lucy salió de la habitación vestida con su ropa nueva, caminó una vez más perdida por los confusos pasillos hasta que se encontró con una familiar cabeza de color azul oscuro

"Vaya, hola Lucy, ¿Todo bien?" Dijo como si nada hubiese pasado en los dos últimos días

Enseguida mis nervios se crisparon "¿Todo… Bien?" Dije apretando los dientes "¿¡ **COMO CREES QUE ME VA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA**?!" Dije, haciendo salir toda mi ira "¡ **Te diré como me va si quieres saberlo**!" Dije acercándome a él "¡ **Tú me has traído hasta un maldito demonio chupa-sangre insaciable sexualmente que me ha convertido en su maldito juguete y me tiene retenida en su maldita y gigantesca mansión**! ¡ **ASÍ ES COMO ME VA, FULLBUSTER**!" Le grité a pleno pulmón mientras empujaba mi dedo índice en su pecho

Gray se sorprendió ante mi repentino arrebato, y pronto me dedicó una sonrisa triste "Yo… lo siento, Lucy…" Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro y se daba la vuelta, alejándose de mí

Le dirigí una mirada mortal mientras desaparecía de mi vista, y pronto yo también volví a mis asuntos, los cuales eran vagar por estos malditos pasillos hasta encontrar el lugar que se supone que era el comedor

* * *

Aproximadamente 20 minutos después, finalmente logré encontrar el dichoso comedor, o al menos eso espero que haya detrás de unas puertas tan condenadamente grandes

Cuando las abrí, efectivamente me encontré con el comedor de la mansión, pero no era para nada lo que había imaginado

Prácticamente me quedé en estado de shock mientras me adentraba y admiraba el gigantesco comedor digno de un palacio

"E-Es… enorme…" Dije con incredulidad

"Eso dijo ella" Dijo una voz detrás de mí mientras se reía entre dientes

Sentí dos fuertes brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo "Parece que te gusta este sitio, ¿uh, Lucy?"

Rápidamente reconocí la voz de Natsu y me empecé a luchar contra su agarre "D-Déjame ir…"

Me sorprendí cuando él me soltó y se dirigió a la gran mesa en el centro del comedor, la cual estaba llena de alimentos de todo tipo, y tenían un aspecto increíble

"Llegas tarde, ¿Lo sabes?" Natsu me dijo mientras se sentaba en una gran silla central, parecida a un pequeño trono

Yo me dirigí a una silla lo más apartada posible de la suya "Bueno, quizás si alguien me hubiese enseñado donde estaba el comedor hubiese llegado antes" Dije irritada

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Natsu habló con una voz severa, a lo que yo levanté las cejas en confusión "Éste es tu asiento" Él dijo señalando la silla justo al lado de la suya. Era parecida a la suya, pero de menor tamaño, como si fuesen los tronos del rey y la reina. No pude evitar pensar que era absurdo

Suspiré en derrota y me dirigí al asiento que quería, no tenía ninguna gana de discutir ahora. Cuando me senté y tuve una mejor vista de los alimentos en la mesa, casi se me cayó la baba, había de todo tipo de bollería, y a mí me encantaban las cosas dulces

No pude evitar cierto pensamiento recorrer mi mente, el cual expresé en voz alta "No sabía que los vampiros comían cosas normales" Dije mientras examinaba un croissant en mi mano "Mas bien se suponía que comíais… bueno…" Dije mientras miré hacia el asiento de Natsu, pero él había desaparecido

"¿El que, humanos?" Natsu susurró contra mi cuello oscuramente

Él se había trasladado desde su asiento a detrás de mí en prácticamente un segundo

El miedo pronto inundó mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar, dejando caer el croissant de mi mano "Y-Yo…" Intenté hablar, pero las palabras no salieron

Él deslizo su lengua por la carne sensible de mi cuello "Es cierto, podemos comer cualquier cosa, lo único que sacia nuestra hambre es la sangre" Susurro con voz ronca como hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello en el mismo sitio de siempre. Cada vez que lo hacía era más doloroso

Intenté gritar del dolor, pero mi garganta estaba demasiado dañada por la noche anterior, y no salieron más que ruidos ahogados. Empecé a sentirme débil y mi mirada empezaba a volverse borrosa, cuando él se alejó, lamiendo los restos de sangre con su lengua

Natsu gruñó de satisfacción "Tan deliciosa..." Dijo limpiando el líquido rojo de las comisuras de sus labios con un dedo. Él volvió a su asiento "Deberías empezar a comer" Me advirtió

Estaba débil, pero él tenía razón, tenía que comer para recuperar sangre, así que asentí lentamente y empecé con mi desayuno


	7. Obediencia

Eagle Gold: Lloro.

erin d: OC Es _Original Character_ , Natsu es OOC, _Out Of Character,_ y como dije, todas mis historias terminarán en amor :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu gruñó de satisfacción "Tan deliciosa..." Dijo limpiando el líquido rojo de las comisuras de sus labios con un dedo. Él volvió a su asiento "Deberías empezar a comer" Me advirtió_

 _Estaba débil, pero él tenía razón, tenía que comer para recuperar sangre, así que asentí lentamente y empecé con mi desayuno_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – Obediencia

Lucy había quedado satisfecha de su desayuno, todo era tan delicioso como parecía y la sensación de su estómago lleno, era como una bendición ahora mismo. Natsu se había retirado hace un rato, él apenas había comida nada, pero ella sabía que se había saciado con su sangre, así que no le dio ninguna importancia

Después de agradecerle a las empleadas el delicioso desayuno, Lucy decidió dar un paseo por la mansión con el fin de conocerla un poco mejor. Después de todo estar constantemente perdida no era muy buena idea, Natsu podría cogerme por sorpresa en cualquier momento, así que tendría que saber con certeza a donde ir en cada momento

Había pasado media hora más o menos. Ya me había encontrado con 3 baños y 6 habitaciones, cada uno más grande que el anterior. También me he encontrado con varias empleadas, ya sea limpiando alguna habitación o simplemente dirigiéndose a algún lugar, todas ellas eran encantadoras.

¿También eran vampiras o algo así? Realmente no sé cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas, ya que hasta hace poco creí que eran meras leyendas, pero desde luego ellas no tienen nada que ver con Natsu en absoluto

Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con una puerta de madera gris, tenía manijas de oro puro. No he tenido buenas experiencias cada vez que me adentré por éste tipo de puertas, pero por otro lado… la curiosidad me estaba matando

Me acerqué y llevé mi mano a la manija dorada, abriendo las puertas y asomándome con cuidado. Mis ojos se maravillaron ante la visión de unos baños termales interiores, eran del tamaño de una gran piscina rectangular, como mínimo

Pero pronto me encontré con lo que menos esperaba encontrarme. Natsu estaba allí, con su cuerpo desnudo sumergido en el agua humeante. Él apoyaba ambos codos en la parte exterior, y el agua le cubría justo por su ingle. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo increíblemente sexy que se veían sus músculos definidos cubiertos por una brillante capa de sudor

Él dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa arrogante "La curiosidad mató al gato, Lucy"

Yo me sonrojé todavía más "¡L-Lo siento! Y-Yo solo estaba… e-esto…" Intenté buscar una escusa nerviosamente

"No hace falta que te avergüences, puedes unirte si eso es lo que quieres" Dijo con un tono seductor

"N-No, yo… me voy ahora, siento la interrupción" Dije mientras me disponía a salir por las puertas

"¿A quién pretendes engañar? Estas deseándolo, te has maravillado nada más entrar por esa puerta" Dijo Natsu, interrumpiendo mi avance

Realmente él tenía razón, un baño en aguas termales sonaba muy tentador en estos momentos, ayudaría a calmar mis dolores musculares

Al ver mi rostro pensativo, Natsu profundizó su sonrisa y me hizo un gesto con la mano para unirme a él. Sin saber muy bien porque, yo terminé cediendo.

Me acerqué a las aguas termales empecé a deslizar mi ropa por encima de mi cabeza, haciendo gruñir a Natsu ante la visión, pero lo ignoré

Empecé a introducirme en el agua caliente lentamente, dejando a mi cuerpo acostumbrarse a la temperatura, hasta que me cubrió hasta los pechos. Pronto apoyé mi espalda en un lugar cercano a Natsu y solté un suspiro de absoluto relax. En otras ocasiones me habría preocupado por la cercanía de ambos, pero ahora mismo estaba me sentía en el paraíso

El agua tenía pétalos de rosa y sales de baño que le daban un aroma maravilloso. Sentí como si mi cuerpo se fundiese en estas aguas mientras cualquier dolor muscular desaparecía sin más, era una sensación increíble

Natsu movió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero en estos momentos no me importó en absoluto

"Se siente bien, ¿eh?" Susurró él en mi oído

"Hmmm…" Yo gemí en aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza mientras me recostaba hacia atrás en su brazo

Natsu deslizó su otro brazo por debajo de mis pechos, envolviéndome ahora completamente, empezando a deslizar besos por mi clavícula. Yo quise resistirme, pero me sentía tan relajada que mi cuerpo no quiso moverse. Quizás esto acabaría mejor si no me resistía, no es como si mi cuerpo pudiese soportar más fuerza bruta de todos modos

Pronto él unió nuestros labios en un beso, su lengua jugaba con la mía en el interior de mi boca hasta que se separó de mí y se trasladó al hueco de mi cuello, rozando sus colmillos ligeramente contra la piel.

Fue entonces cuando yo empecé a luchar intentando aflojar su agarre en mí y alejar mi cuello de su alcance para huir

El rostro de Natsu se volvió en una sonrisa maligna "Voy a tener que castigarte, Lucy. ¿Qué te dije acerca de resistirte?"

Yo me estremecí y me mordí el labio inferior de nerviosismo. Él rápidamente forzó mis muñecas por encima de mí, con una sola mano

"No lo olvides nunca" Natsu susurró oscuramente contra mi oído "Nunca me desobedezcas, o voy a estar seguro de que lo lamentarás" Dijo mientras se trasladó una vez más a mi cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos

Inmediatamente gemí ante el dolor, arqueando mi cuerpo hacia delante, lo que hizo presionar nuestros cuerpos. Seguí intentando empujarle lejos de mí y hacer todo lo posible para resistir, pero él endureció todavía más su agarre, probablemente causándome moratones.

Como última oportunidad, hice lo posible para darle una patada, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, y por si fuera poco, me dio luego un rodillazo con una fuerza terrible que me hizo gritar

No había manera de que iba a dejarme ir, por mucho que le doliese, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Vi con horror como él hizo lo que quisiera conmigo mientras ignoraba mis súplicas para que se detuviera


	8. Esclavizada

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Como última oportunidad, hice lo posible para darle una patada, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, y por si fuera poco, me dio luego un rodillazo con una fuerza terrible que me hizo gritar_

 _No había manera de que iba a dejarme ir, por mucho que le doliese, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Vi con horror como él hizo lo que quisiera conmigo mientras ignoraba mis súplicas para que se detuviera_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** – Esclavizada

Después de su baño, Natsu trasladó a Lucy a su estudio, donde la empujó encima de su mesa

"¡DETENTE! Oh, Dios mío, me d-duele t-tanto…" Lucy gritó de dolor

Pero Natsu no se detiene, él ya había terminado en ella dos o tres veces, pero él seguía embistiendo sin piedad a la mujer esclavizada, inclinándose y besándola apasionadamente para callarla

Lucy se niega a darse por vencida, no importa lo mucho que su cuerpo duela, así que intentó rechazar el beso mordiendo el labio de Natsu con fuerza, pero él solo gruñó y golpeó su cuerpo contra el suyo con fuerza inhumana, haciendo gritar a Lucy

Natsu inclina su cara al hueco de su cuello para hundir sus colmillos en su piel una vez más, sacando su dulce sangre, haciendo a Lucy sentir cada vez más débil por la extracción de su líquido de vida

Él sigue embistiendo a la mujer débil y herida mientras libera en ella una vez más, alzando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido de placer sin dar oportunidad a Lucy de llegar a su clímax

Natsu se separó de ella y tiró de su pelo, acercando ambos rostros "Juro que si tratas de negarte de nuevo… voy a hacerlo mucho peor que esta vez" Dijo con una voz mortal mientras sus ojos brillan en color carmesí intenso "Oh, y no deberías moverte demasiado, quiero que mantengas mi semen dentro de ti. Si lo pierdes, puedes estar segura de que te llenaré el doble" Él dejó ir su agarre en el pelo de Lucy y se alejó "Eso es todo, gracias por la comida"

Natsu salió de la habitación con una expresión oscura, dejando sola a la mujer herida en su estudio. Ella estaba teniendo dificultades para mover cualquier parte de su cuerpo, con dolor atravesando sus nervios y, especialmente, su región inferior

Poco a poco, se agacha para recoger su ropa y se estremece cuando siente líquido espeso gotear por su pierna izquierda. Tratando desesperadamente de retenerlo en su interior, ella busca un lugar de descanso. Mirando a su alrededor se encuentra un sofá justo debajo de la ventana, así que cojeando cuidadosamente, ella lo alcanza y se acuesta

Se sentía realmente incómodo, pero honestamente no quería dejar que la semilla de Natsu se escapase sin importar las consecuencias. Después de todo, si eso es lo que hacía falta para satisfacerle y evitar más tortura, lo haría.

* * *

Lucy se había quedado dormida en el sofá, así que no se había dado cuenta de que una empleada había entrado en el estudio para ordenar y limpiar

"¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Dijo la empleada, llevando la mano a su hombro, despertándola

Lucy abrió los ojos lentamente para visualizar un cabello de color rosa, con lo que rápidamente se puso en estado de alerta y su cuerpo se tensó. Pero cuando su visión se hizo más nítida, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Natsu. Era una chica joven, con pelo corto de color rosa chicle y ojos azules, iba vestida con el mismo traje azul y blanco estilo Maid que todas las criadas, aunque por alguna razón, ella tenía grilletes en ambas muñecas

"Uh… Yo… sí, estoy bien" Dijo Lucy forzando una sonrisa

"¿Es usted la mujer que ha traído el maestro? Mi nombre es Virgo, soy su criada personal" Dijo ella con un rostro totalmente serio, pero con un tono de voz muy agradable "¿Necesita algo?" Virgo habló con preocupación al ver su cuerpo maltratado

"N-No… No es nada…" Lucy respondió casi en un susurro

"Por favor, acompáñeme Maestra, necesita curar sus heridas" Dijo mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

Lucy amplió los ojos ante su comentario "Ma… ¿Maestra?, ¿Por qué me llamas Maestra?" Dijo con tono de incredulidad

Virgo inclinó levemente la cabeza a un lado "Bueno, usted es la mujer que el Maestro ha elegido, ¿no?, eso le convierte en la Maestra"

Lucy se estremeció ante las palabras *¿Él me ha elegido? ¿Elegido para qué?* Pensó para sí misma "Yo… me gustaría que no me llamases así… me hace sentir como si estuviese relacionada con ese… monstruo…"

Virgo asintió de entendimiento "Hmm, entonces, ¿Qué le parece Princesa?"

Lucy pensó durante unos momentos antes de sonreír ligeramente "Bien, eso puede servir" Dijo mientras seguía a Virgo por los pasillos de la mansión

* * *

Virgo guió a Lucy al cuarto de los empleados, donde desinfectó y vendó todas las heridas posibles con mucha delicadeza

"Bien, hemos terminado Princesa" Virgo dijo mientras recogía el botiquín

"Gracias Virgo, me siento mucho mejor" Dijo Lucy con una cálida sonrisa. Ella no podía entender como alguien como Virgo trabajaba para alguien como Natsu, eran tan diferentes que no sé ni por dónde empezar.

"Créame, él es un buen hombre" Dijo Virgo, sonriendo por primera vez

Su comentario hizo a Lucy guardar silencio unos momentos "Yo… lo siento, no puedo creer en eso" Hizo una pausa "Tú no sabes lo que él hizo…"

"Mis disculpas, Princesa, ¿Merezco un castigo?" Dijo Virgo con un tono totalmente serio

"¿¡ **QUE**?! ¡ **NO**!" Gritó Lucy

Virgo se rió un poco "Estaba bromeando" Hizo una pausa "En cuanto al Maestro, usted debe entender su naturaleza después de todo…"

Lágrimas empezaron a crearse en los ojos de Lucy "¿Naturaleza?... E-Él me v-violó…" Dijo soltando un sollozo

Virgo sintió lástima por ella "Lo sé, lo siento Princesa, no he podido hacer nada" Le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar "Vamos, le acompañaré a su habitación para que pueda reposar sus heridas"

Lucy asintió y siguió a Virgo una vez más por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su destino.

Virgo abrió la puerta para Lucy. La habitación había sigo recogida y las sábanas de la cama habían sido cambiadas. El armario ahora tenía ropa dispuesta para ella

"Gracias Virgo…" Dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa triste entre lágrimas mientras se dirigía a la cama para descansar

"No es nada, Princesa, descansa~" Respondió Virgo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí


	9. ¿Amor?

Eagle Gold: No he entendido a que te refieres a "El contexto no daba" pero ué Virgo puta ama

Pengin: Imagínate cómo se sentiría Lucy cuando alguien fué amable con ella después de todo lo que pasó. Claramente, era una sonrisa triste, pero creí que no necesitaba especificarlo, aún así haré un retoque, gracias por tu opinión :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Virgo abrió la puerta para Lucy. La habitación había sigo recogida y las sábanas de la cama habían sido cambiadas. El armario ahora tenía ropa dispuesta para ella_

 _"Gracias Virgo…" Dijo Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cama para descansar_

 _"No es nada, Princesa, descansa~" Respondió Virgo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** – ¿Amor?

Habían pasado 15 días desde que conocí a Natsu. Cada vez era más dolorosa que la anterior, no se dio oportunidad para curar mis heridas y siempre había más de ellas cada día. La mayor parte de los días tuve que pasarlos en la cama, sintiendo como mis músculos y huesos estaban destrozados. Los días que podía mover mi cuerpo, me esforcé por esconderme en algún lugar en el que llorar con la esperanza de que no pudiese encontrarme, pero siempre lo hacía.

Hoy era uno de los días donde no podía mover ni un solo músculo de mi cuerpo. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía como si me hubiesen apuñalado repetidamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar un ruido en la habitación, rezando a los cielos porque no se trate de Natsu. Pero pronto mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vi un par de ojos rojos brillantes y algo blanco con forma arqueada, como una sonrisa

Fue entonces cuando Natsu se arrastró por encima de mí y dirigió sus labios hasta mi oído

"Eres tan hermosa…" Susurró mientras empezaba a mover las manos hasta mis pliegues femeninos. Intenté luchar, pero mi cuerpo herido no respondió en absoluto

"¿ves? es muy fácil cuando no intentas luchar" Dijo con tono oscuro

¿Luchar? ¿Cómo podría luchar? Ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo reaccionaba bajo mis órdenes, ya ni siquiera podía llorar más

"Aún así, echo de menos tu preciosa voz" Hizo una pausa para deslizar su lengua por mi cuello "¿Quieres decir algo, o debo sacártelo por la fuerza?"

¿Decir algo? Mi garganta estaba prácticamente inutilizable después de gritar y gritar. Además, ¿Acaso iba a hacer caso a mis súplicas?

Natsu empezó a rozar un dedo por mi clítoris, haciendo recorrer por mi espalda un pequeño atisbo de placer, pero todavía sin ninguna reacción por mi parte

El chasqueó la lengua "¿Nada?" Él dijo molesto "¿Qué tal… Te amo?" Habló con tono burlón, haciendo que mi fuerza para hablar regresara de golpe

"N… No" Dije prácticamente en un susurro

"¿Por qué?" Dijo con una mirada irritada que me dio ganas de reír

"¿Por qué…? ¿Después de todo lo que me has hecho, y tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?" Dije, rompiendo luego en un ataque de tos por la pérdida de mi voz

Él sonrió "Yo no te haría nada que no considerase 'amor'" Dijo, dándome ganas de darle una bofetada

"Eres un monstruo" Dije con odio

El rostro de Natsu se volvió pensativo, como si estuviese en una profunda reflexión, pero rápidamente me sujetó a la cama y gruñó "Haz lo que quieras" Dijo con voz ronca mientras mudaba su rostro hasta el hueco de mi cuello, donde estaba mi marca, hundiendo sus colmillos en mi piel suave

Pero Natsu se apartó rápido con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y me dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de que se dirigiera a la puerta, dando una última mirada a mi cuerpo desnudo, notando algo raro en su mirada, hasta que salió, cerrando la puerta

"Que… ¿qué ha ocurrido?" Me pregunté en voz alta

No era normal en él dejar su trabajo a medias en absoluto

Pero pronto mi cabeza empezó a doler con el pensamiento y antes de que me hubiese dado cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron

* * *

En el momento en el que desperté, estaba en un lugar diferente, pero a la vez en un lugar familiar. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas y el dolor se había aliviado en su mayoría

"¿Dónde…?—" Mi pregunta fue interrumpida para revelar a Virgo y Gray, ambos de pié en la puerta

"¡Princesa!" Virgo dijo mientras prácticamente se acercaba con el rostro lleno de preocupación

Gray se unió a Virgo "Gracias a dios que por fin has despertado"

¿Qué significaba esto? Yo apenas me había quedado dormida hace unas horas, ¿no?

"Yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" Pregunté con cierto miedo a la respuesta

El rostro de Gray se volvió pensativo "Quizás… aproximadamente una semana"

Mis ojos se abrieron "¿¡QUE?!" Pero pronto una sensación desagradable se apoderó de mi estómago y salí de la cama rápidamente, cayendo al suelo mientras vomitaba

"¡Princesa!" Virgo corrió a mi lado preocupada y empezó a frotarme la espalda , estremeciéndose ante el olor

"¿Estás bien Lucy?" Preguntó Gray con preocupación. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por mí? Todo esto era culpa de él

Pero evité pensar en eso por el momento "Me siento tan débil… y estoy muerta de hambre…" Dije con tono de voz angustiado

Virgo asintió y rápidamente se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta "En ese caso es importante que usted consiga algo de comer, enseguida le traeré algo" Dijo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y salía por la puerta

Intenté seguirla, pero Gray me detuvo "¿Qué te crees que haces? Vuelve a la cama, ella te traerá la comida aquí"

"¿Qué? Pero yo puedo caminar bien" Dije con tono confundido

Él me dirigió una mirada severa, haciendo énfasis en su punto. Suspiré en derrota "Está bien…" Dije mientras Gray rodeaba su brazo por mis hombros para ayudarme a llegar hacia la cama

Tenía razón, me sentía realmente débil en estos momentos

Una vez me acosté con éxito en ella, miré a Gray "¿Qué es lo que me pasa…?"

Gray desvió la mirada, evitando mis ojos "Yo… te lo diré más tarde, lo importante ahora es que te recuperes" Dijo débilmente

Yo asentí, dirigiendo la mirada a la puerta, donde Virgo regresaba con una bandeja de comida y una jarra de agua

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que terminé de comer "Muchas gracias Virgo, estaba todo delicioso como siempre" Le dije con una sonrisa

Virgo asintió con la cabeza "Por cierto, Princesa, me encontré con el Maestro de camino hacia aquí, dijo que si ya habías despertado, quería verte"

Mis ojos se abrieron y negué rápidamente con la cabeza "¡No!, ¡yo no lo quiero cerca de mí!"

Gray se sentó a mi lado en la cama, llevando su mano a mi hombro "Debes hacerlo, Lucy, si no lo haces todo será peor para ti"

Miré hacia abajo mientras las lágrima empezaban a crearse en mis ojos "Está bien…"


	10. Inaceptable

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Mis ojos se abrieron y negué rápidamente con la cabeza "¡No!, ¡yo no lo quiero cerca de mí!"_

 _Gray se sentó a mi lado en la cama, llevando su mano a mi hombro "Debes hacerlo, Lucy, si no lo haces todo será peor para ti"_

 _Miré hacia abajo mientras las lágrima empezaban a crearse en mis ojos "Está bien…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** – Inaceptable

Una vez que estaba mejor y podía caminar, Virgo me acompañó hasta el estudio de Natsu, y aunque ese lugar me traía horribles recuerdos y no quería ir por nada del mundo, debía ir…

Una vez que llegamos, Virgo llamó a las grandes puertas y en un instante se abrieron ellas solas, dándonos paso.

Natsu estaba viendo por su ventana con un rostro indescifrable, hasta que se volvió hasta nosotras "Virgo, déjanos a solas" Habló con tono de orden

Ella solo hizo una reverencia y salió por las puertas, cerrándolas. Ahora solo estábamos Natsu y yo. No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda ante la situación y el lugar en el que me encontraba

Él me sonrió con suficiencia "Bueno Lucy, ¿cómo está mi hijo?" Me dijo con tono burlón

Yo incliné la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y mi rostro se volvió en la confusión "Uhh ¿Qué? ¿Tu hijo?" Hice una pausa "¿Y yo que sé?, ¿Tienes uno en primer lugar? Y si lo tienes, ¿no deberías estar cuidando de él en vez de torturar a los demás?" Dije con valentía

Él soltó una carcajada y se acercó a mí lentamente "Eres realmente estúpida, ¿verdad?" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, llevando su mano hasta mi vientre "Lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Cómo está mi hijo Lucy?"

Me quedé mirando durante unos momentos su mano, hasta que mis ojos se ampliaron en comprensión y horror. No podía ser verdad, ¿Yo estaba…?

Natsu se percató del cambio en mi rostro y profundizó su sonrisa enfermiza "Bueno bueno, ¿por fin te has dado cuenta?" Dijo riéndose entre dientes

El pánico inundó cada vez mas mi cuerpo "N-No… No puede ser cierto, yo… no…" Dije en un intento de convencerme a mí misma de que esto no estaba pasando

Yo… ¿Tenía un pequeño demonio en mi interior? ¿El hijo de Natsu?

Pronto el mundo ante mí empezó a volverse negro y mis piernas se volvieron débiles, y antes de que pudiese ser consciente de ello, me desmayé

* * *

Cuando me desperté, ya era de noche, y estaba en la habitación de Natsu, sin nadie alrededor. Solté un suspiro de alivio por mi soledad, no era un momento en el que quería compañía ahora mismo

Mi cabeza pronto volvió a su estado de reflexión y mi mano se deslizó hacia mi vientre sin darme cuenta. Yo tenía el hijo de Natsu en mi interior… Por una parte la idea de ser madre me agradaba y me llenaba de felicidad, pero por otra… era un niño engendrado a la fuerza por un demonio. ¿Qué se supone que es el hijo de una humana y un vampiro? ¿Un medio-vampiro? Todo esto me supera… y yo no tendría la voluntad suficiente para abortarlo… no es culpa del niño después de todo.

Lo que sí tenía claro es que no pensaba seguir atrapada en este sitio si iba a ser madre, no permitiré que ese bastardo sea el que críe a **mi hijo**

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, lamentándolo cuando una pequeña sensación de náuseas se apoderó de mí, pero me recuperé rápidamente, poniéndome en marcha hacia los pasillos de la mansión que ya había memorizado un poco en mi estancia aquí

* * *

Yo corrí y corrí todo lo que pude, ahora más que nunca, no podía permitir que él me atrapase bajo ningún concepto.

Pronto encontré las puertas del estudio de Natsu, eso significa que estaba a dos pasillos de las escaleras hasta la planta baja, el camino hacia mi libertad. Yo jadeaba por el esfuerzo y mis pulmones empezaban a quemar por falta de oxígeno, pero no podía rendirme, no ahora.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar al único pasillo, tropecé con alguien, cayendo al suelo jadeando y deseando que no fuera Natsu

Pero afortunadamente no lo era, me había encontrado con Gray, que me miraba con un rostro confundido

"¿A dónde vas Lucy?" Preguntó con curiosidad

Yo me levanté "Lejos de este sitio y de ese monstruo, no permitiré que toque a mi hijo" Dije mientras me ponía en marcha de nuevo

Pero Gray me agarró de la muñeca, deteniendo mi avance "¿¡QUE?! ¿¡Hablas enserio?!" Hizo una pausa "¿¡Estás mal de la cabeza?! ¡No puedes irte Lucy, Natsu va a matarte, especialmente si le separas de su hijo!" Dijo con un tono de pánico

Yo liberé mi mano de su agarre bruscamente y mi rostro se volcó en la ira "¡PUES QUE ME MATE, ADELANTE, NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A QUE ESE HIJO DE PUTA TOQUE A MI HIJO!" Grité mientras empezaba a correr alejándome de Gray

Oí como llamaba por mi nombre desde lejos, pero lo ignoré completamente como por fin había llegado a las escaleras

Bajé todo lo rápido que pude hasta que visualicé las puertas principales. Mi libertad estaba cerca

O quizás no tanto como pensaba, ya que antes de que mis sentidos pudiesen percatarse, estaba inmovilizada contra la pared por dos manos, que por supuesto, pertenecían a Natsu

"¿¡ **DONDE TE CREES QUE VAS**?!" Me gritó con furia y ojos brillantes y rojos de irritación

"¡ **LEJOS DE TI, MONSTRUO**!" Grité en respuesta, dándole una patada entre las piernas. Podría no tener tanta fuerza, pero un golpe en esa zona desarmaría a cualquier hombre, humano o no.

Como tenía previsto, el gimió sujetándose sus genitales, y aunque no se veía tan dolido como esperaba que estuviese, me dio el margen que necesitaba para salir por las puertas, respirando por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, el aire fresco

Los jardines exteriores eran preciosos, pero no tenía tiempo de admirarlos ahora. Me dirigí a las grandes puertas metálicas, y con un ligero forcejeo se abrieron, dándome paso hasta el exterior de ese lugar horrible

Sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fui derribada en la blanda hierba del bosque por Natsu

"¡Déjame ir!" Grité debajo de él, intentando luchar

Pero Natsu me cogió del pelo y acercó su rostro al mío. Nunca antes lo había visto de esta manera, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y sus afilados colmillos parecían haber crecido ligeramente. Parecía un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, y no pude evitar que el miedo se apoderase de mí por completo

"Esto te va a costar muy caro…" Dijo en un susurro maligno


	11. Cadenas

Eagle Gold: Como hija de Mashima de declaro culpable de todos los cargos.

Miu-Dragneel: Se agradece el apoyo ^^

Tobikata98: Aquí tiene usted más

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¡Déjame ir!" Grité debajo de él, intentando luchar_

 _Pero Natsu me cogió del pelo y acercó su rostro al mío. Nunca antes lo había visto de esta manera, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y sus afilados colmillos parecían haber crecido ligeramente. Parecía un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, y no pude evitar que el miedo se apoderase de mí por completo_

 _"Esto te va a costar muy caro…" Dijo en un susurro maligno_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** – Cadenas

Natsu apretaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza que me sorprendía que no se hicieran pedazos, estaba realmente enfurecido

No podía acobardarme ahora, tenía que ser valiente "Si me haces daño a mí, harás daño a tu hijo" Dije entrecerrando los ojos

Su rostro se tensó todavía más ante mi pequeña amenaza, parecía que quería atravesar mi cuerpo con sus propias manos, pero a la vez, él sabía que tenía razón, si me hacía algo su hijo podría perjudicarse, y si se había tomado tantas molestias en engendrarlo, suponía que era importante para él

Natsu me gruñó peligrosamente "No creas que por eso te librarás de tu castigo, Lucy" Me dijo con una sonrisa diabólica que reflejaba venganza y sed de sangre, digna de Satanás

Tragué saliva ante su comentario, efectivamente podría hacerme todo tipo de cosas sin afectar al niño, pero yo me negaba a mostrarle debilidad, por lo que no cedí mi lucha contra su agarre en ningún momento. Pero eso solo sirvió para que su ya fuerte agarre se apretase todavía más, usando una fuerza sobrehumana

Grité de dolor cuando sentí que los huesos de mis muñecas iban a quebrarse " **WAAAAAAAAHH, NATSU, VAS A** —"

Pero fui interrumpida por un increíble dolor y un sonido de ruptura, provocando mis gritos a hacer eco en el bosque que nos rodeaba, estoy segura que Virgo y Gray me habían oído dentro de la mansión, y aunque mi garganta ardía dolorosamente, no podía dejar de gritar ante el dolor insufrible

"¿A romperte los huesos?" Dijo, terminando mi frase anterior y ampliando más su sonrisa sádica

Él se rió oscuramente ante mi dolor, le satisfacía verme sufrir, le satisfacía verme ahogada en lágrimas por un intenso dolor que él me provocó

Natsu liberó su agarre en mis muñecas, pero no sentí mis manos en absoluto, y eso era muy mala señal

Pero no tuve tiempo ni de asimilar mi dolor cuando él se trasladó a mi tobillo derecho y empezó a apretarlo con igual fuerza "Ya sabes, quizás debería romper todos tus huesos, así no podrías volver a escapar" Me dijo mientras se reía entre dientes

Su agarre se apretó progresivamente más y más, eso solo significaba una cosa. Si tuviese la intención de romper mi tobillo, lo habría hecho de un solo movimiento, pero él quería que le rogase, quería que suplicase que no me castigue más, y si quería conservar mis huesos, no me quedó más remedio

Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer "Por favor…" Dije en un susurro débil "Te lo suplico… perdóname…"

Natsu soltó su brutal agarre y me sonrió con satisfacción "Eso es lo que quería oír" Se arrastró encima de mí, y alzó mi barbilla, conectando nuestras miradas "Ahora, vas a ser una buena chica y volver conmigo ¿Verdad?"

Yo apreté la mandíbula "¡N-NO, No quiero hacerlo!"

Pero Natsu sólo se rió entre dientes "Nu-Huh~ Respuesta incorrecta, Lucy" Dijo mientras sostenía una de mis manos rotas y presionaba su dedo pulgar en la muñeca cruelmente

Mis ojos se ampliaron por el horrible dolor del hueso roto clavándose en la piel por la presión "¡ **KYAAAAAAAA, ME DUELE MUCHO, POR FAVOR DETENTEEE!** " Grité desesperadamente mientras mi visión empezaba a desvanecerse del dolor "¡ **LO HARÉ, LO JURO, POR FAVOOR**!" Grité y supliqué entre lágrimas mientras él soltó mi muñeca bruscamente, haciéndola golpear el suelo

Él llevó sus brazos por mis piernas y mi espalda y me llevó al estilo nupcial de vuelta a su mansión. Todo mi esfuerzo no sirvió para nada más que para enfadarlo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos una vez más en el vestíbulo, Virgo y Gray estaban presentes, seguramente alertados por mis gritos. Estaba segura de que no podría volver a hablar en días.

Ellos se limitaron a mirarme con rostro de preocupación, pero no se atrevían a decir ni una palabra mientras Natsu subía por las escaleras principales, dirigiéndose al dormitorio

Mientras caminaba, el me miró, ya no había sonrisas en su rostro, ahora estaba totalmente serio y podría matar a alguien con su mirada

"Las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora" Habló con voz profunda e intimidante "Ahora sabrás como realmente trata un vampiro a su esclavo" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al frente

Lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro una vez más, sabía que no era una amenaza falsa, él iba a ser un monstruo a partir de ahora, lo sé.

Debí escuchar a Gray

* * *

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde aquel entonces, mi vientre ya se notaba un poco y yo no podía evitar sentir una agradable calidez al tener este niño en mi interior, ¿Esto es lo que se siente al ser madre? Es una sensación maravillosa

Lamentablemente mi sufrimiento era tan grande que la eclipsaba por completo

Como él había dicho, me trataría verdaderamente como una esclava a partir de ahora, y así fue. Desde aquel día, el me había confinado en el dormitorio y me encadenó con un grillete en el tobillo para evitar que volviese a escapar

Llevo más de 20 días sin ver más que las paredes de esta habitación… haciendo nada más que permanecer en la cama.

El mismo Natsu me traía la comida al dormitorio, ya que él no quería que me relacionase con Virgo o Gray. De hecho, si no fuese porque estoy embarazada de su hijo, dudo que incluso me permitiese comer nada

Él siempre entraba con el rostro totalmente serio, dejaba la bandeja con la comida, y se marchaba de nuevo. Natsu estaba realmente irritado por no poder beber mi sangre, así que muchos días me obligó a hacerle sexo oral con tal de calmarse, sin decirme nunca ni una sola palabra. Suponía que él buscaba otras víctimas durante la noche para saciarse, y una parte de mí se sentía horrible por dejar que mate gente inocente, pero no podía hacer nada.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, Natsu entró bruscamente por la puerta con un rostro molesto

Suspiré, sabiendo lo que venía ahora


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, Natsu entró bruscamente por la puerta con un rostro molesto_

 _Suspiré, sabiendo lo que venía ahora_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** – Enfrentamiento

Natsu se acercó a mí y empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones, deslizándolos hacia abajo y relevando su erección palpitante. Él me cogió del pelo y deslizó su longitud dentro de mi boca sin preámbulos, usando su propio ritmo sin importarle nada más

Él empujaba constantemente contra el fondo de mi cavidad bucal, encendiendo mi reflejo nauseoso con cada vez. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi cara y sonidos amordazados se escaparon de mí en protesta, pero Natsu siguió, ignorándome completamente

Unos momentos después Natsu liberó su esperma mientras daba pequeños empujones en mi garganta, ahogándome con sus fluidos. Cuando por fin se apartó de mí, yo intente despejar mi garganta como pude, pero era demasiada cantidad, y la mayoría no pude tragarla.

Sin tiempo que perder, él subió sus pantalones de nuevo y salió por la puerta, dejando la bandeja con mi comida

Últimamente tenía mucha más hambre que de costumbre por el embarazo, así que cogí la bandeja y empecé a comer. Sin duda era la cocina de Virgo, la echaba de menos, incluso echaba de menos a Gray, después de todo él se preocupaba por mí.

Seguro que ese monstruo lo amenazó para traerme aquí

.

.

.

Un rato después, terminé toda la comida y me quedé satisfecha, dejando la bandeja encima de la mesita de al lado y disponiéndome a dormir, porque, total, no tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó de mis sueños. ¿Era él otra vez?... ¿Qué quería ahora?

Me posicioné bruscamente a una posición sentada, provocándome una ligera sensación de nauseas. Cuando mi vista se aclaró, mis ojos se iluminaron de alegría al ver a Virgo y Gray

Rápidamente Virgo se acercó para darme un abrazo "¿Cómo te encuentras, princesa?" Preguntó con preocupación

Yo le sonreí "Me encuentro muy bien" Dije, mientras llevé una mano sobre mi vientre ligeramente crecido "Aunque a veces siento muchas náuseas, pero no es gran cosa"

Fue entonces cuando Gray se acercó "Lo siento Lucy, hemos intentado convencer a Natsu, pero no hay manera, realmente sigue muy enfurecido contigo" Me dijo con el rostro triste

Yo negué con la cabeza "Es todo culpa mía, debí hacerte caso y no huir de él. Pero tuve la estúpida esperanza de que podría ser libre" Dije débilmente

"Seguiremos intentándolo, Princesa" Dijo Virgo con determinación

Los tres nos atemorizamos cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared y revelando a un Natsu muy, muy enfurecido

"¡ **OS** **DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE VIESE A NADIE**!" Gritó con ira mientras sus ojos carmesí resplandecían

Virgo y yo nos abrazamos temblando del miedo sin tener palabras en absoluto, pero Gray se puso delante de nosotras para enfrentar a Natsu

"¡Natsu, ya basta, ella está embarazada de tu hijo! ¿¡Por qué la tratas de esta forma?!" Gray le gritó con valentía

Pero Natsu gruñó profundamente y en un movimiento rápido y borroso Gray estaba contra la pared, siendo sujetado por su cuello tan fuertemente que parecía que iba a aplastarle la tráquea

Gray ni siquiera pudo dejar escapar sus gritos de dolor cuando Natsu lo estranguló cada vez más fuerte por momentos

En unos instantes Gray se había desmallado y Natsu lo dejó caer al suelo como si nada.

"¡ **GRAY**!" Grité en estado de shock. Su cuello era de un peligroso color negro por la tortura que le infringió Natsu. ¿Podría alguien sobrevivir a eso?

Virgo y yo estábamos aterrorizadas ante la escena. Natsu se giró hacia nosotras y empezó a caminar con pasos peligrosamente lentos

"No esperaba esto de ti… Virgo…" Susurró oscuramente entre dientes

Virgo estaba demasiado asustada para responder, y todo esto es culpa mía, no podía dejar que le hiciese nada. Me levanté y me enfrenté a Natsu, haciendo sonido con las cadenas al moverme

"Esto es entre nosotros, Natsu, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto" Dije con determinación. Virgo intentó detenerme, pero la ignoré "Y principalmente, esto es sólo culpa tuya"

Esto solo hizo enfurecer a Natsu más todavía, pero me mantuve firme en mi posición

Él se lanzó a por mí, inmovilizándome en el suelo y sujetando mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza con una sola de sus manos "Deberías cuidar tus palabras, Lucy, tu sólo eres mi esclava" Dijo amenazadoramente

"¡ **YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE**!" Le grité "¡ **Y MUCHO MENOS A UN MONSTRUO COMO TÚ**!" Hice una pausa "¡Me obligas a engendrar a tu hijo, y por si fuera poco me encierras en una maldita habitación sin permitir ninguna visita en absoluto!" Mis palabras parecieron afectarle, ya que libero mi agarre lo suficiente para dejar mis manos libres "¡Es por eso que intenté huir, **no quería que el niño tuviese un padre tan horrible como tú**!" Le dije mientras le di una bofetada lo más fuerte que pude, resonando en toda la habitación y dejando una pequeña marca roja

Él giró su rostro hacia mí una vez más "Si quieres matarme, adelante, no te tengo miedo" Le dije claramente

Pero él dirigió su mano a las cadenas y las rompió de un solo tirón, dejándome libre, mientras él se levantaba y salía del lugar

Me quedé sorprendida ante su reacción, sinceramente esperaba una tortura peor que la misma muerte por su parte, pero ahora tenía cosas mejores de las que preocuparme

Rápidamente Virgo y yo nos dirigimos hacia Gray, él estaba desmayado, y su cuello se veía mucho peor de cerca

"Princesa, le llevaré a la enfermería" Me dijo con apuro "Por favor, usted busque a Natsu"

Amplié mis ojos "¿¡Q-Que?! ¡¿Virgo, que estás diciendo!?" Pregunté sorprendida

"Seguro que usted también ha notado su extraña reacción. Comprendo que es duro para usted después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero necesito que hable con él" Hizo una pausa para mirarme con ojos suplicantes "Por favor, princesa"

Yo suspiré "Yo… haré todo lo posible…" Dije en derrota

Ella asintió mientras cargaba a Gray en sus hombros y se dirigía a la enfermería para curarle. Yo salí por los pasillos en busca de Natsu como ella me había pedido, pero… ¿Dónde podría estar? Este sitio es enorme y yo no conozco ni una mínima parte de él…


	13. Búsqueda

Tobikata97: Quien sabe? :3

Eagle Gold: Deja a Natsu en paz XD

Criss G.R: Lucy siempre será la mas valiente, jum

Miu-Dragneel: Puede ser, puede ser

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ella asintió mientras cargaba a Gray en sus hombros y se dirigía a la enfermería para curarle. Yo salí por los pasillos en busca de Natsu como ella me había pedido, pero… ¿Dónde podría estar? Este sitio es enorme y yo no conozco ni una mínima parte de él…_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** – Búsqueda

Yo había buscado por todos los sitios que se me ocurría, pero Natsu no estaba, no había ningún rastro de él en toda la mansión, como si se hubiese esfumado por completo.

Después de buscar durante horas, me di por vencida y me dirigí a la enfermería junto a Virgo para comprobar cómo estaba Gray

.

.

.

Abrí las puertas, revelando a Gray todavía inconsciente sobre una camilla y Virgo sentada junto a él

"¿Princesa?, ¿Lo ha encontrado?" Preguntó

Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza con expresión triste "No hay rastro de él en toda la mansión, he hecho lo que he podido Virgo…" Hice una pausa mientras me acercaba "¿Cómo está Gray?"

Virgo miró hacia él "Se recuperará, él es muy fuerte"

Yo observé que ahora tenía una venda alrededor de su cuello "¿Eso crees? El ataque de Natsu fue demasiado fuerte" Dije entristecida

Pero Virgo se limitó a asentir "Confíe en él, Princesa" Dijo con determinación

Yo asentí, ligeramente aliviada por su confianza en Gray, ella le conocía más que yo, y le creía si decía que sobrevivirá.

* * *

El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, aliviando mis músculos y disminuyendo mis preocupaciones. Habían pasado 10 días y aún no había rastro de Natsu. Gray había recuperado la consciencia y se encontraba estable, pero todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado.

Por una parte, me alegraba de que Natsu no estuviera cerca de mí, por otra, me preocupaba mucho por alguna razón

Salí de la ducha una vez aseada y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla blanca. Me acerqué al espejo para observarme y me dirigí una mano hacia mi vientre, que cada vez estaba más grande. Cada día que pasaba estaba más feliz con el hecho de ser madre, pero también me preocupaba más que Natsu no regresara. Él me violó, me rompió los huesos y me mantuvo encerrada dos semanas en una habitación sin poder ver a nadie, pero aún con todo eso, estaba inquieta por su reacción aquella noche…

Llegué a preguntarme si él siempre actuó de esa manera, si siempre fue un monstruo desalmado y despiadado como lo ha sido conmigo. Por alguna razón yo siempre podía apreciar un ápice de bondad y preocupación en su mirada, a pesar de todas sus acciones.

¿Le había ocurrido algo para cambiar de ese modo? ¿Qué cosa tan horrible podría haber sido?

Solté un suspiro y terminé de secar mi cuerpo y mis cabellos, intentando no pensar en el tema, ya que después de todo, él tendría que volver algún día…

* * *

Otros 5 días habían pasado, y todavía no había ningún rastro de Natsu.

Yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era, pero una nueva determinación había nacido en mí por causa de su ausencia en los últimos días.

Yo quería ir a buscarle

Ahora estaba claro que él no iba a volver, no entiendo porque ni como, pero yo iba a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

Me dirigí a las escaleras, hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, convencida de encontrar a Natsu, cuando fui retenida por una mano en mi hombro. Me giré para ver a Virgo

"¿A dónde va, Princesa?" Me preguntó con curiosidad

"Me voy a buscar a Natsu por mí misma" Dije con determinación

Virgo amplió los ojos "¡P-pero Princesa, usted está embarazada, no le conviene hacer esfuerzos!"

"¡Me da igual, iré a buscar a Natsu, y lo encontraré cueste lo que cueste!" Dije mientras me dirigía a la entrada y salía del lugar, ignorando los gritos de Virgo para detenerme

Yo corrí a través de los jardines hasta las familiares puertas exteriores, y las abrí de un empujón, saliendo hacia el bosque. No pude evitar recordar la escena que ocurrió justo aquí hace unas semanas, fue tan doloroso y horrible… y sin embargo, aquí estaba, dispuesta a encontrar al culpable de ese dolor, convencida por una determinación que ni siquiera yo entendía.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, empecé a adentrarme en el bosque, ya que era el único camino que había.

* * *

Caminé durante dos horas a través del bosque, y podía reconocer perfectamente que estaba perdida. Estaba oscureciendo, pronto sería de noche y no habría nada de luz, empezando a arrepentirme de haberme adentrado en un bosque, desarmada, embarazada, y sin ningún tipo de recursos, pero aún así, mis pies seguían moviéndose por sí solos, como si supiesen perfectamente a donde ir

De pronto escuché un ruido entre los árboles, como de alguna criatura moviéndose entre ellos, y empecé a asustarme, por lo que aceleré mis pasos con la esperanza de que me dejase en paz.

Al cabo de un rato dejé de oír sonidos, pero seguía notando una extraña presencia a mí alrededor. ¿Quizás sería algún animal salvaje? Después de todo era prácticamente de noche, cuando los lobos y otras criaturas salían a cazar.

Un escalofrío familiar recorrió mi espina dorsal, sintiendo como si algo o alguien se acercase a mí lentamente, y antes de que pudiese asimilarlo, una criatura saltó justo enfrente de mí.

Yo sólo podía ver su silueta por culpa de la oscuridad, pero podía diferenciarse una silueta humana, con una especie de grandes alas demoníacas y unos ojos rojos resplandecientes

No me digas que…

"¿N-Natsu?..." Pregunté con temor

La silueta se acercó a mí mientras plegaba sus alas y gruñía y jadeaba como un animal hambriento. Pronto estaba justo en frente de mí

"Luuuuuuuuucyyyy…" Susurró oscuramente

Por alguna razón, y a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba, no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que por fin lo había encontrado "¡Natsu, eres tú, oh dios, todos estábamos muy—"

Pero fui interrumpida cuando él se abalizó hacia mí, inmovilizándome en el suelo con mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, apretadas con fuerza

"Luuucy… ¿Porque… Porque has venido?" Me preguntó en susurros jadeantes

Yo amplié los ojos en sorpresa, él parecía un animal salvaje "N-Natsu… ¿Q-Qué te ocurre?" Pregunté asustada

Él no respondió e inclinó la cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello, aspirando mi aroma y gruñendo profundamente "Tu olor… tu sangre" Dijo con tono de voz jadeante

Inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, ¿Él llevaba todo éste tiempo sin alimentarse? Virgo me había advertido que cuando un vampiro no bebe sangre en un periodo muy largo de tiempo, sus instintos primarios se apoderan de él.

Dios mío, esto era muy malo, él está hambriento, podría matarme si pierde el control

"¡Natsu!, ¿¡Hace cuanto tiempo que no bebes sangre?!" Pregunté preocupada

Él soltó un gruñido prolongado sin separar su rostro de mi cuello "Yo… solo quiero tu sangre... Lucy…"

"¿¡Me estás diciendo que no te has alimentado desde hace semanas?!" Alcé la voz, ahora estando realmente preocupada por él

Él asintió jadeante, mi olor le estaba matando, si seguía así perdería el control, tenía que alejarme de él

Intenté luchar contra su agarre, que no cedió en ningún momento "¡Natsu, déjame ir, por favor!" Supliqué

"No" Dijo simplemente, deslizando su lengua por mi cuello mientras gruñía de placer ante mi sabor.

Sentí como sus colmillos rozaban mi piel sensible, y pronto supe que no había nada que pudiese detenerlo ahora


	14. Perdóname

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Intenté luchar contra su agarre, que no cedió en ningún momento "¡Natsu, déjame ir, por favor!" Supliqué_

 _"No" Dijo simplemente, deslizando su lengua por mi cuello mientras gruñía de placer ante mi sabor._

 _Sentí como sus colmillos rozaban mi piel sensible, y pronto supe que no había nada que pudiese detenerlo ahora_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14** – Perdóname

"¡Por favor, Natsu, no lo hagas!" Grité desesperadamente

Él no me hizo caso y comenzó a hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello, bebiendo mi sangre

No tardé mucho en empezar a sentirme débil, sabía que él no se detendría "Nat…su…" Susurré mientras mi visión se oscurecía "nuestro… hijo…" Dije con mis últimas fuerzas, mientras perdía el conocimiento

* * *

Empecé a despertarme, sintiendo una luz colarse por mis párpados

¿Había muerto? ¿Natsu realmente había perdido el control?

Cuando me acostumbre al tono de iluminación, mi visión se hizo más lúcida, pudiendo ver donde me encontraba. Yo estaba en la enfermería de la mansión, Virgo y Gray estaban a mi lado

"¡Princesa!" Virgo gritó de alegría al verme despierta

"Uhh… ¿Q-Que ha pasado?" Pregunté débilmente

Virgo y Gray se miraron el uno a otro, y luego miraron hacia atrás. Yo dirigí mi mirada hacia el mismo lugar para ver a Natsu con el rostro serio

Él se acercó, por lo que los dos se hicieron a un lado y salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta "¿Cómo te encuentras, Lucy?" Me preguntó

¿Él estaba preocupado por mí? "Uh… Yo… Bien, supongo…"

Natsu asintió con la cabeza en compresión, y nuestras miradas se conectaron "Yo… creí que habías perdido el control…" Dije tímidamente

"Y así fue" Dijo sin rodeos "Pero me hiciste reaccionar con tus palaras"

Yo me sorprendí "¿Mis palabras?" Pregunté confundida

"Lo llamaste _nuestro hijo_ , Lucy, esas palabras me hicieron despertar de mi trance" Me dijo suavemente

"Yo… ¿realmente lo dije?" Pregunté sorprendida, intentando recordar sin éxito, cuando me giré de nuevo para ver a Natsu. Él… estaba sonriéndome

"Quizás tú no, pero tu subconsciente sí" Dijo ampliando la sonrisa y sentándose a mi lado

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante unos momentos, conectando nuestras miradas, hasta que él se inclinó para unir nuestros labios en un beso. Era un beso suave, muy diferente a todos los demás

Nos separamos al cabo de un rato, y pude observar como ahora la expresión de Natsu se había vuelto completamente triste "Lo siento Lucy… Lo siento por todo" Él dijo en un susurro, acercándome a su cuerpo en un abrazo cálido

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… se veía que estaba arrepentido, pero ha hecho cosas horribles conmigo…

Me aparté de su abrazo, empujándole ligeramente con rostro triste "Yo… No sé si puedo perdonarte, Natsu" Dije débilmente "Tu… me has hecho mucho daño…"

Él me alzó la barbilla, obligándome a mirar fijamente a sus ojos suplicantes "Por favor, Lucy, yo te necesito" Susurró mientras se inclinaba para besarme de nuevo, deslizando su mano hacia mis pliegues

Pero yo le detuve y le aparté una vez más "N…¡NO!" Dije firmemente

"Lucy, no intentes luchar, por favor, sólo esta vez…" Dijo suplicante

Yo negué con la cabeza "No puedo…" Dije débilmente

De pronto Natsu gruñó y se levantó de la camilla, alejándose unos pasos de mí "¡¿ **MALDITA SEA, MUJER, QUE ES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER**?!" Gritó histéricamente mientras tiraba de su pelo con ambas manos

Yo amplié los ojos ante la escena "N-Natsu… tu… yo…" Intenté decir

Pero mis palabras se cortaron cuando él me miró, pudiendo observar su rostro dolido y sus lágrimas "¡ **YA LO SE, ESTOY JODIDAMENTE ENFERMO**!"

Yo no pude evitar sentir tristeza por él, incluso después de todo lo que me hizo pasar. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me levanté y me dirigí hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo de comprensión. Él tardó unos momentos en asimilar mi acción, hasta que me devolvió el abrazo suavemente.

Yo le miré fijamente a los ojos cuando me separé de él "Natsu… Yo… Necesito tiempo" Desvié mi mirada de la suya "A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho… quizás pueda llegar a perdonarte o… incluso quererte…"

Natsu me miró ligeramente sorprendido por mis palabras y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Él me alzó la barbilla con delicadeza, rozando sus labios con los míos suavemente, finalmente uniéndolos en un beso que trasmitía todos sus sentimientos ocultos todo este tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de cómo Virgo y Gray nos espiaban desde la puerta entre-abierta, compartiendo sonrisas de felicidad entre ellos.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 meses desde aquel entonces, mi vientre había crecido considerablemente, incluso podía sentir pequeños movimientos en su interior. Natsu había cambiado su conducta hacia mí, seguía siendo tan rudo como siempre, pero ahora se preocupaba por mí y por el bebé como nunca, incluso ponía nuestro bien-estar por delante del suyo. Empezaba a pensar en él como un buen padre, incluso… quizás empezaba a amarle…

Si él me quería, ¿por qué había actuado así conmigo? Su fuerza bruta y su lujuria se habían convertido en caricias y cariño, ¿Realmente eran el mismo Natsu todo el tiempo? Me cuesta creerlo…

Algún día le preguntaría sobre eso, pero ahora yo estaba bien como estaba.

"Oi, Lucy ¿No tienes hambre esta mañana?" Preguntó Natsu a mi lado

Salí de mis pensamientos ante su pregunta "¡Oh! Sí, no te preocupes" Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y empecé a comer mi desayuno. Nunca me cansaré de la cocina de Virgo

Giré la cabeza para mirar a Natsu, notando que su rostro era un poco más pálido de lo habitual "Natsu… ¿Hace cuanto que no has…?" Dije sin terminar la frase, con la esperanza de que me entendiese

Natsu gruñó débilmente con rostro preocupado "Días…" Me dijo sin más

Yo me preocupé seriamente "¡Natsu! ¡Te he dicho que no es un problema!" Le dije molesta

Natsu negó con la cabeza "No quiero perjudicar a nuestro hijo, Lucy" Habló con tono profundo

De pronto Gray apareció para recoger la mesa, mirando nuestros rostros de preocupación "¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó Gray

Yo asentí "Natsu lleva días sin beber sangre, y se niega a hacerlo aún así" Le aclaré el tema

Natsu gruñó en molestia "¡Muy bien! Si tanto te preocupa, entonces usaré a Gray" Dijo sin reparo

Gray se estremeció "¿¡QUE?! ¡N-NO!" Gritó mientras intentó huir, pero Natsu le sujetó por el cuello de la camisa rápido como un rayo, por lo que Gray se quedó dando patadas en el aire nerviosamente

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas ante la escena mientras me sujetándome el estómago

Pero me detuve en seco cuando Natsu se dirigía a hundir sus colmillos en su cuello mientras Gray gritaba de pánico. Antes de que yo pudiese evitarlo, Natsu estaba bebiendo su sangre, y Gray perdía las fuerzas para luchar progresivamente.

Yo me llevé las manos a la boca "Oh dios… lo ha hecho enserio…" Susurré con incredulidad absoluta

Al poco tiempo, Natsu soltó a Gray, relamiéndose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios "¡ **AAGH**! ¡Prefiero la sangre de Lucy diez mil veces más! Pero servirá por el momento" Dijo como si nada

Gray estaba sentado en el suelo totalmente aturdido "Uhh…¿Uhhh?" Murmuró desorientado

Yo sentí tristeza por él, sabía lo que se sentía al estar tan débil "Voy a ayudarle a ir a su habitación" Le dije a Natsu

Él chasqueó la lengua en molestia "¿Apenas me he saciado y está de esa forma?" Dijo irritado

Yo solté un suspiro mientras ayudaba a Gray a ir a la habitación, o a algún sitio donde pudiese descansar

 _Rectifico mis palabras anteriores: Natsu siempre será Natsu._


	15. Progreso

Eagle Gold: Te dije que Natsu era bueno -3-

Criss G.R: Le toca a él sufrir un poco è.e

KaterineC: Sí, pronto terminará, en 2-3 capítulos ^^, gracias por tus palabras

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él chasqueó la lengua en molestia "¿Apenas me he saciado y está de esa forma?" Dijo irritado_

 _Yo solté un suspiro mientras ayudaba a Gray a ir a la habitación, o a algún sitio donde pudiese descansar_

 _Rectifico mis palabras anteriores: Natsu siempre será Natsu._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15** – Progreso

Otros 6 meses habían transcurrido, mi vientre era enorme ahora, e incluso podía sentir pequeñas patadas de vez en cuando, o algún movimiento.

Natsu y yo estábamos muy emocionados, especialmente Natsu. Muchas veces él se quedaba dormido mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi vientre para oír al bebé, era un gesto realmente adorable viniendo de alguien como Natsu. Prácticamente ahora éramos inseparables y sería muy raro no vernos juntos en algún momento

Gray seguía siendo el banco de sangre temporal de Natsu, y él no estaba realmente contento con eso, pero era el único humano a parte de mí en la mansión, ya que me había enterado de que Virgo y las demás empleadas eran súcubos, una especie de demonios de la seducción que servían a los vampiros, ahora entendía porque todas eran tan guapas y sexys.

Quien podría decir que acabaría siendo feliz viviendo entre criaturas demoníacas, aunque muchas veces echaba de menos mi antigua vida. Me pregunto cómo estará levy-chan…

Natsu me había explicado que nuestro hijo sería también un vampiro, y ya que soy humana, sería mucho más duro para mí tenerlo en mi interior, por lo que no se me permitía hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo, y desde luego era verdad, con tan solo caminar durante 2 minutos notaba como mi energía era drenada rápidamente de mí, pero no me importaba, todo iría bien si éramos cuidadosos.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy? ¿Quieres volver?" Me preguntó Natsu preocupado

Le había pedido dar un pequeño paseo por los jardines de la mansión, cosa que hice muchas veces desde que vivía aquí. Los jardines tenían rosas de todos los colores y estaban perfectamente cuidados, me sentía genial cuando estaba en ellos

Yo negué con la cabeza hacia Natsu "Estoy bien por el momento" Le dije con una sonrisa

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y unió sus labios con los míos en un beso romántico, y no pude evitar gemir ligeramente en su boca, ganando un gruñido de satisfacción por su parte

Él rompió el beso y me miró a los ojos "Entiendo que te guste estar aquí Lucy, pero tenemos que volver, es por tu bien" Me dijo llevando sus dos manos a mis mejillas

Yo sonreí y asentí "Está bien"

Natsu me rodeó con uno de sus brazos por la parte baja de mi espalda, ayudándome a moverme hasta las puertas principales

* * *

Ya era hora de la cena, yo estaba sentada en mi sitio habitual, viendo como una vez más, Gray huía de un Natsu muy cabreado y hambriento por todo el comedor, una escena que se había estando repitiendo durante estos meses, y que sin duda me parecería graciosa si no fuese porque realmente siento lástima por Gray

Finalmente Natsu atrapó a Gray como de costumbre, obligándole a sentarse en una silla cercana y hundiendo sus colmillos en su marca mientras bebía su sangre. Natsu no estaba contento con su sabor, pero era la única opción que tenía

Cuando Natsu terminó, Gray se apoyo débilmente encima de la mesa y yo fui a ayudarle

"Gray, ¿te encuentras bien, necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté preocupada

Gray me sonrió tranquilizadoramente "Estoy bien Lucy, no te preocupes por mí y termina tu cena" su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa triste "Además… Yo fui el primero en entregarte a Natsu, me lo merezco"

"Tú también tenias un contrato con él, ¿verdad?" Le pregunté comprensivamente

Gray asintió débilmente "Él prometió no matarme si le traía víctimas aquí" Dijo arrepentido

Yo llevé mi mano a su hombro "No te guardo rencor Gray, eso forma parte del pasado" Le sonreí cálidamente y él me devolvió la sonrisa

"¡Lucy! ¿Todavía no has terminado la cena?" Natsu me llamó desde su asiento central

"¡Voy enseguida!" Dije, dándole una última sonrisa tranquilizante a Gray

* * *

Yo bostecé audiblemente "Estoy tan cansada…" Dije mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Natsu se sentó a mi lado y pasó su mano en círculos por mi vientre con delicadeza

Yo sonreí y puse mi mano justo encima de la suya "Ya falta menos…" susurré con felicidad

Natsu asintió con la cabeza mientras se inclinó hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios mientras me acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Él introdujo su lengua en mi boca, haciéndola bailar junto a la mía, y soltando un gruñido de excitación

Antes de que me diera cuenta, él me empujó hacia abajo en la cama y me inmovilizó las muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, deslizando su lengua por mi clavícula

No pude evitar asustarme ante su arrebato repentino "¡N-Nats—"

Fui interrumpida cuando sus colmillos rozaron la piel sensible de mi cuello mientras gruñó como un animal salvaje

"Luuucy…" Susurró con voz ronca y profunda mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello

"¡N-NATSU, ESPERA!" Grité desesperadamente con el fin de que se detuviese

Natsu se apartó de mi cuello y me miró fijamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía sus ojos brillar, esto no era bueno "Luuucy… te necesito…" Dijo acercando su rostro al mío

"N-Natsu… ¡n-no podemos, el bebé!" Hablé entrecortadamente

Él gruñó y se tiró ligeramente del pelo con una mano mientras su rostro reflejaba su lucha por controlar sus instintos. Rápidamente él se alejó y sus ojos a su color negro habitual "Y-Yo… Lo siento... Lucy, tu sangre no es lo único que necesito…" Dijo dolido mientras me ayudaba a sentarme "¿Te he hecho daño?" Me miró preocupado

Le sonreí "No, Natsu, no te preocupes" Le dije tranquilizadoramente, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios "Sé que no volverías a hacerme nada malo"

Natsu me devolvió la sonrisa al instante, sus ojos reflejaban alivio y cariño "Lo siento…"

Yo me reí entre dientes "Bueno, siempre puedes pedírselo a Gray también" Le dije con tono burlón antes de estallar en fuertes carcajadas

Natsu frunció el ceño en molestia y gruñó "Esto no es divertido para mí, Lucy" Dijo mientras hacía una mueca infantil que me pareció adorable

Yo paré de reír y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano "No te preocupes, falta poco" Le dije sonriendo "Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir" Hablé mientras bostezaba

Natsu asintió y se quitó la túnica y los pantalones, quedándose solo en su ropa interior como de costumbre, tumbándose a mi lado y rodeando mi vientre con su brazo. Él se quedó dormido casi al instante, me dijo que los pequeños latidos de corazón en mi interior le tranquilizaban.

Natsu había cambiado mucho desde hace todos estos meses, realmente mentiría si dijese que no estaba empezando a amarle.


	16. Siempre juntos

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu asintió y se quitó la túnica y los pantalones, quedándose solo en su ropa interior como de costumbre, tumbándose a mi lado y rodeando mi vientre con su brazo. Él se quedó dormido casi al instante, me dijo que los pequeños latidos de corazón en mi interior le tranquilizaban._

 _Natsu había cambiado mucho desde hace todos estos meses, realmente mentiría si dijese que no estaba empezando a amarle_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16** – Siempre juntos

Yo gritaba de dolor y agonía mientras sudaba y jadeaba por mis enormes esfuerzos. Finalmente, había llegado el momento del nacimiento de su hijo, y no había imaginado que sería tan doloroso

"¡Vamos Princesa, ya casi está, usted puede!" Me animó Virgo. Yo estaba tendida en la cama mientras Virgo y algunas empleadas ayudaban, ya que mi hijo era un vampiro, el parto era mucho más duro de lo habitual

"¡AAAAAAAH! ¡DUELE!" Grité

"¡Sólo un poco más Princesa, empuje!" Virgo dijo emocionada

* * *

Detrás de la puerta Gray bloqueaba el paso de un Natsu irritado

"¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDO VER A MI PROPIOS HIJO?!" Gritó Natsu

Gray tragó saliva, pero no cedió, le encargaron mantener a Natsu alejado y eso haría "Ella dijeron que podrás verlo en cuanto nazca, no puedes molestarlas en mitad del parto, Natsu"

Él gruñó peligrosamente y cogió a Gray por el cuello de la camisa "¿¡Y PORQUE MIERDA TENDRÍA QUE MOLESTAR?! ¡YO SOY EL PADRE!" Le gritó a la cara, mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar

Pero gracias a dios para Gray, el sonido de un llanto se coló por la puerta, haciéndole ampliar los ojos y rápidamente abrir la puerta

Sentía como las lágrimas se creaban en sus ojos ante la hermosa escena de su hijo en brazos de su madre, dando su primer llanto de vida. Natsu se acercó a ella con los ojos llenos de ilusión y felicidad

Yo estaba sosteniendo a nuestro precioso hijo, que se parecía mucho al padre, por no decir que era un Natsu en miniatura, y eso me parecía tan tierno… Le mecí suavemente hasta que paró de llorar, y cuando se tranquilizó se lo cedí a Natsu. Él cogió a su preciado hijo con el mayor cuidado posible, como un tesoro irremplazable, acariciándole ligeramente las mejillas con su dedo pulgar.

El pequeño le agarró el dedo a su padre, y fue entonces cuando sus lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad recorrió su rostro

Yo miré la escena ilusionada, a pesar del agotamiento del parto me sentía mejor que nunca "¿Cómo vamos a llamarle?" Pregunté desde la cama con voz débil

Natsu pensó mientras miraba al pequeño en sus brazos "Luke, Luke Dragneel"

"¿Luke?" Pregunté con curiosidad

Natsu se secó sus lágrimas y asintió sonriente "En tu honor, Lucy" Dijo orgulloso

Yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras, sin darme cuenta, mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse lentamente, apreciando como última visión a mi nueva y querida familia en la felicidad

* * *

"Nhhhgg…" Murmuré mientras despertaba de mis sueños. Aún estaba ligeramente cansada, y tenía mucha hambre. Cuando mis sentidos se aclararon, me fijé que Natsu estaba durmiendo a mi lado en la cama, que era distinta a la que había estado… supongo que él se había encargado de moverme para poder descansar mejor

Llevé mi mano a su pelo rosado y lo acaricié suavemente, haciendo despertar lentamente a Natsu, quien abrió lentamente los ojos "Lu…cy?" Hizo una pausa mientras se trasladaba a una posición sentada y bostezaba audiblemente "¿Qué tal has dormido?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa

Sonreí cálidamente "Aún estoy un poco dolorida, pero tengo hambre"

Natsu asintió "En ese caso vamos a por algo de comer y a ver cómo está Luke"

* * *

Habíamos llegado al cuarto de empleados, Gray estaba por los alrededores, y también Virgo, que ya había dado de comer a Luke y ahora estaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre una de las camas.

"Gracias por cuidar de él Virgo" Agradecí con una amplia sonrisa

Virgo negó con la cabeza "No es ningún problema Princesa, pero usted debería estar descansando por el parto" Dijo preocupada

"Bueno, sí, estoy un poco cansada, pero también hambrienta" Dije llevándome una mano al estómago

Virgo asintió "Bien, entonces les traeré algo de comer, quédense aquí mismo" Dijo mientras salió del lugar

Como Virgo salió, yo me dirigí hacia mi pequeño Luke, era tan adorable mientras dormía… Padre e hijo eran prácticamente similares

Natsu se acercó por detrás de mí y dio un beso tierno en mi cabeza, haciendo a Gray reír entre dientes "Bueno, mis más sinceras enhorabuenas, señor y señoras Dragneel" Dijo con tono divertido

"¿Señoras Dragneel? Pero no nos hemos casado…" Hice una pausa "…aún" susurré con intención de no ser oída

"Ahí es donde te equivoca, Lucy" Natsu habló contra mi oído seductoramente, dándome un pequeño escalofrío por su aliento cálido "Cuando tienes descendencia con un Vampiro, estás unido a él para siempre, por un vínculo mucho más poderoso que cualquier ceremonia humana"

Mis ojos se ampliaron a la noticia "¿Enserio?" Pregunté ilusionada, pero rápidamente mi rostro se volvió en la tristeza "Pero… Natsu… tú eres inmortal, yo solo soy humana… no podemos estar juntos para siempre…" Dije débilmente

Pero Natsu soltó una carcajada divertida, haciéndome parpadear en desconcierto "Lucy, tu has dejado de ser humana desde que llevaste mi hijo en tu interior" Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

"¡¿Q-QUE?! ¡P-PERO…!" Intenté hablar asimilando la noticia

Natsu me dio un breve beso en los labios con la intención de calmarme "Es la verdad, ahora mismo tienes sangre de vampiro corriendo por tus venas" Hizo una pausa "Sin embargo, no hemos querido decírtelo hasta que naciera Luke, no queríamos asustarte"

Yo todavía estaba alucinando "Pero… yo… el embarazo… ¿es todo tan doloroso cuando tienes un hijo humano?" Pregunté dudosamente

Natsu negó con la cabeza "No, fue duro para ti de todos modos, ya que no naciste con un cuerpo de vampiro"

"Ya veo…" Dije finalmente entendiéndolo "Entonces… ¿yo también tendré que alimentarme de sangre?"

"Así es, pronto empezarás a tener esa necesidad" Hizo una pausa para inclinar su cabeza hasta el hueco de mi cuello "Pero no te preocupes, no necesitarás sangre humana, ya que cuando dos vampiros crean un vínculo, sus sangres son compatibles" Susurró, sonriendo contra mi piel

Yo me sonrojé ligeramente por la sensibilidad de mi cuello "Así que… ¿beberemos nuestra sangre mutuamente?"

Natsu gruñó en aprobación y sonrió con picardía "¿Sabes, Lucy? Llevo mucho tiempo sin probar tu deliciosa sangre…" Dijo, rozando sus colmillos por mi cuello, y finalmente hundiéndolos, creando nuevamente una marca en él

Yo me sorprendí de que ya no dolía en absoluto como antes, todo lo contrario, era una sensación agradable, y no pude dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer

Cuando Natsu terminó, se separó y lamió los resto de mi sangre "Te amo, Lucy" Susurró dulcemente contra mis labios

"Te amo, Natsu" Susurré en cambio, juntando nuestros labios en un beso de felicidad absoluta


	17. Epílogo

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Cuando Natsu terminó, se separó y lamió los resto de mi sangre "Te amo, Lucy" Susurró dulcemente contra mis labios_

 _"Te amo, Natsu" Susurré en cambio, juntando nuestros labios en un beso de felicidad absoluta_

* * *

 **Capítulo 17** – Epílogo

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni me había dado cuenta, supongo que esto es lo que se siente al ser un vampiro. Nuestro pequeño Luke había cumplido 3 años, y Natsu y yo éramos más felices que nunca.

"¡MAMIII, ME DUELEE!" Luke gritó mientras sollozaba

Yo sonreí y le cogí en mis brazos "No te preocupes cariño, eso es porque te están saliendo los colmillos" Hice una pausa para darle un beso tierno en la cabeza "Mamá también lo pasó mal cuando le salieron los suyos"

"Oi, Lucy, ¿estáis listos?" Natsu preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios

Hoy venía Levy-chan a visitarnos, Natsu me había permitido reencontrarme con ella hace 3 años. Gray y yo prácticamente habíamos desaparecido, así que cuando me vio no se lo pudo creer, Levy creía que me había fugado con él a un lugar lejano o algo así. Sinceramente debería dejar de ver tantas películas románticas

Fue duro ponerla al día de mi nueva vida, después de todo, era tan surrealista que casi no me lo creía ni yo, pero tras demostrárselo, ella empezó a entenderlo todo, y sorprendentemente se lo tomó bastante bien. Desde ese entonces, ella y Gajeel venían a visitarnos a menudo.

Yo sonreí y asentí "Estamos listos, pero a Luke le empezaron a doler los dientes" Dije riéndome ligeramente

Natsu soltó una carcajada "Todavía recuerdo cuando te salieron a ti, fueron unas semanas divertidas" Dijo en tono burlón

"¡No era gracioso en absoluto!" Inflé las mejillas de forma infantil, lo que hizo a Natsu y Luke reírse entre dientes.

De tal palo tal astilla, cada día que pasaba se parecían más.

Yo rodé los ojos "Bueno, nos están esperando, vamos" Dije mientras dejaba a Luke en el suelo y salía de la habitación

* * *

"¡Lu-chan!" Gritó Levy mientras corría a abrazarme

"¡Levy-chan!" Respondí a cambio en el abrazo

Cuando nos separamos, Levy se giró hacia Gray y su rostro se volvió en una sonrisa de picardía "Bueno, gray, Lucy, ¿Cómo lleváis vuestro romance secreto?" Dijo soltando una carcajada

Gray amplió los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo a Natsu soltarle un gruñido amenazante a cambio

Me reí ligeramente por la escena y me dirigí a Gajeel "¡Hey Gajeel! ¿Qué tal va todo?"

Él se encogió de hombros sin responder en absoluto

"¡OI, Cara de metal, responde a mi chica cuando te pregunta!"Gritó Natsu enfurecido

"¿¡Y porque tendría que hacerlo, rosadito?!" Respondió Gajeel a cambio

Fue entonces cuando empezaron a pelear, a lo que Gray no dudó en unirse, mientras Luke animaba a su padre y nosotras nos palmeamos la cara.

Siempre pasa lo mismo

* * *

Habíamos estado todo el día con ellos. Como siempre, Natsu, Gray, y Gajeel seguían peleándose entre sí como niños pequeños, parecía que eran rivales de toda la vida. Levy y yo nos pasamos hablando todo el tiempo de nuestras cosas, resulta que Ella y Gajeel habían decidido irse a vivir juntos.

Sabía que ellos acabarían juntos algún día

Luke se había quedado dormido en mi regazo, lo que es sorprendente con el alboroto que había. Yo miré al reloj y me sorprendí "¡Wow!, Ya es bastante tarde, que rápido ha pasado el tiempo"

Levy sacó su teléfono móvil para comprobarlo "Vaya, es verdad, creo que deberíamos irnos" Dijo mientras se levantaba "¡GAJEEL, NOS VAMOS!" Gritó

Pronto los chicos dejaron de pelear y Gajeel se levantó para salir junto a Levy "¡Hasta la próxima chicos!" Gritó ella mientras cruzaban las puertas principales

Yo solté un suspiro y me levanté para llevar a Luke a su habitación, pero se despertó en el proceso "Lo siento cariño, no quería despertarte" Le dije sonriendo

Natsu se acercó con una sonrisa de vitoria "¿Has visto hijo?, ¡papá ha ganado!" Dijo, inflando su pecho orgullosamente, por lo que Luke empezó a reírse entre dientes

De pronto Gray intervino "¡Y UNA MIERDA NATSU! ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA DADO LA VICTORIA?!" Gritó indignado

Pero Natsu le miró entrecerrando los ojos de forma amenazante "¿Necesitas que te lo demuestre?" Dijo con voz ronca mientras crujía sus nudillos

Gray se estremeció "Oh…. bueno, creo que tenía una cosa que hacer" Y sin tiempo que perder salió corriendo rápidamente, haciendo a Natsu sonreír con suficiencia

Yo suspiré "No tenéis remedio" Dije en derrota

Él se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándonos a Luke y a mí al mismo tiempo "Por eso me amas" Susurró contra mis labios

Yo sonreí "Sí, lo hago" Y finalmente juntamos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, provocando a Luke una mueca de desagrado

Finalmente, las cadenas se habían desvanecido, y yo vivía feliz junto a mi querida familia.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina otro fic~**

 **Sólo tengo una cosa que decir al respecto: Lo siento mucho. Este fic ha sido pésimo, y el epílogo mas pésimo todavía, pero en fin, como ya sabéis aún soy aficionada. Al menos espero que hayáis disfrutado de los lemon, los cuales eran ligeramente decentes**

 **Gracias a todos los que seguisteis este fic por vuestra graaaaaaaaaaaaaan paciencia, y espero veros en los próximos ^^**


End file.
